La República de los Cielos
by Korathan Skala
Summary: Traducción de The Republic of Heaven por Blind Author. La Materia Oscura FUSIÓN. Johnlock. Nacido de una bruja y un humano, las personas saben que Sherlock será inusual desde el principio. John Watson, por otra parte, parece perfectamente ordinario, excepto por su daimonion...
1. La arquitectura de nuestras vidas

Traducción autorizada del fic **The Republic of Heaven** **por** **Blind_Author**.

El original lo pueden encontrar en su LJ (aunque también lo está publicando aquí en fanfiction):

blind-author(punto)livejournal(punto)com(/)tag(/)the%20republic%20of%20heaven

 **Notas traducción:** No es necesario haber leído los libros para entender la historia. Ya leí hace tiempo los libros pero como no recordaba algunos términos me puse a investigar, si aún así me equivoqué en alguna traducción no duden en decírmelo.

 **Contenido:** Daimonion Fusión, Romance, Angustia, sigue después de la temporada 1, ignora la temporada 2 y 3, etc.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **La arquitectura de nuestras vidas**

Cuando nació Sherlock, las personas sabían que él era diferente. No debido a ninguna clase de acción de su parte, pero simplemente porque su madre era una bruja.

Grayson Holmes tenía muy poca paciencia con esa actitud. Sí, su esposa era una bruja, pero sus hijos eran más que sólo su origen. Y si alguna de las enfermeras y doctores en el hospital había estado sospechosamente ausente cuando él estaba caminando por los corredores con su hijo en brazos en un esfuerzo para que él dejará de llorar...bueno, ése era problema de ellos, no suyo.

Y justo ahora, toda su atención estaba en el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Sherlock se había quedado dormido otra vez, su daimonion[1] acurrucado en su pequeño pecho, al momento en forma de una rata bebé, todavía ciega y casi completamente sin pelo.

Grayson sonrió y se inclinó así que Samieyah pudiera ver al bebé. Su daimonion había sido reducido a caminar torpemente a su lado, ya que no había suficiente espacio en el pasillo para que un águila pescadora volará cómodamente.

—Ellos son tan pequeños, —ella susurró, antes de usar su pico para tirar del borde de la manta y acomodarla mucho mejor sobre el pequeño daimonion rata.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Grayson hizo su camino de regreso a la habitación de su esposa, para encontrar que su hijo mayor estaba sentado en la cama con ella, acurrucado bajo su brazo. Sus daimonions estaban en el marco de la cama, el daimonion búho de su esposa posado al lado de Tehayla el daimonion de Mycroft, que al momento estaba en la forma de un vencejo.

Él le pasó a Sherlock, e intentó ignorar la forma en la que su cuello se erizó mientras una enfermera miraba disimuladamente al interior de la habitación, como si temiera que estuvieran plantando explosivos.

Estaba lejos de ser desconocido para las brujas enamorarse de hombres y tener hijos, pero también difícilmente podría ser llamado común. Incluso algunas (estúpidas, supersticiosas) personas pensaban que de alguna forma los hijos de las brujas estaban malditos – había varios niños en la escuela que evitaban a Mycroft como si fuera portador de un virus mortal. A la vez hacía a Grayson triste y enojado pensar que quizás sus hijos tendrían que soportar ese tipo de prejuicio toda su vida, pero por el momento ese pensamiento sólo era la más mínima de las inquietudes al fondo de su mente.

Su hijo sería extraordinario, Grayson lo sabía, y su familia solamente sería una pequeña parte de ello.

Cuando John nació, él no era particularmente extraordinario. De tamaño normal, peso normal, no llegó tarde ni prematuramente, y el parto de su madre fue tan simple como en un libro de texto.

Cuando llamaron a Harry para que entrará a ver a su nuevo hermano él ya estaba dormido, una mano regordeta descansando en su daimonion, acurrucado en su manta en la forma de un cachorro recién nacido.

El primer pensamiento de Harry era que las personas y los daimonions eran feos cuando recién nacidos, un pensamiento que era completamente confirmado por Saphelon, quién se había transformado en un ratón para ser silenciosa y discreta. Harry había estado curiosa sobre el daimonion de John, preguntándose si, al igual que ella, él tenía un daimonion que era del mismo sexo que él.

Desafortunadamente, no – Amarisa era hembra, mucho para la decepción de Harry. Ella ni siquiera adoptaba formas interesantes, prefiriendo pasar la mayoría de su tiempo durmiendo, sólo despertando para olfatear débilmente la mano de John cuando él estaba siendo alimentado.

John tampoco hacía nada interesante. Él no lloraba cuando se despertaba, sólo abría sus ojos y veía al mundo con alguna clase de tenue curiosidad. No había marcas de nacimiento, ni extraños defectos…

En cuánto a hermanitos se trataba, John era bastante aburrido.

Mycroft había aceptado que habría algunas personas a quiénes simplemente no les agradaría porque su madre era una bruja. También habría personas que estarían impresionados con él, y aquellos que realmente no les importaría de alguna forma u otra.

Mycroft hubiera preferido solamente asociarse con las últimas dos categorías, pero el mundo siendo lo que era (lleno de personas aburridas e ignorantes), eso no sucedió. Pero él había aprendido a ser educado con aquellas personas a pesar de su prejuicio, porque los aliados – sin importar cuan tentativos ellos fueran – siempre eran útiles.

Sherlock, en cambio, no parecía comprender ese concepto.

A diferencia de Mycroft, que no divulgaba su herencia, Sherlock parecía tomar una extraña satisfacción en anunciar siempre que podía que él era el hijo de una bruja. Mycroft había visto a los denominados compañeros de Sherlock mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y hacían excusas para dejar la compañía de Sherlock, Sherlock y Raniel observándolos marchar con alguna clase de feroz triunfo.

Cómo ésta tarde, cuando una agradable excursión a la playa en familia se deterioró dramáticamente cuando Sherlock había desaparecido. Mycroft lo encontró quince minutos después, aterrorizando a un pequeño grupo de primos con alardes de sus habilidades para poner maldiciones en ellos, Raniel a su lado en la forma de un dragón.

Mycroft había intervenido, arrastrando a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa mientras Tehayla – quien se había estabilizado como un cuervo hace un año, cuando Mycroft tenía trece – se abalanzó sobre Raniel, picoteando y hostigandolo a lo largo del camino.

—No estábamos lastimándolos, —Sherlock murmuró con resentimiento.

Raniel se había rendido en tratar de darle de mordiscos a Tehayla y se había transformado en una pequeña víbora con escamas rojas, huyendo al interior de la manga de Sherlock para poder escapar.

—Solamente queríamos ver qué harían ellos… —vino el lastimero murmullo del daimonion.

Mycroft suspiró, pausando en sus zancadas por un momento para dejar a Tehayla aterrizar en su hombro, sus pequeñas garras enterrándose en el tejido de su camisa para anclarla ahí.

—Sherlock, no puedes anunciar la identidad de Mamá o pretender tener poderes ficticios simplemente porque atemorizar e impresionar a las personas es entretenido de alguna forma. Tengo la certeza de que Padre ha discutido esto contigo. Además, para futura referencia, tal vez quieras evitar tener a personas con autoridad ver a Raniel transformarse en este tipo de apariencia extraña nuevamente.

Aunque realmente, Mycroft no había estado sorprendido. Raniel siempre estaba adoptando apariencias extrañas y oscuras; si él se dignaba a transformarse en un animal ordinario sería una forma albina o igualmente poseería una llamativa variante de color. Eso explicaría, la víbora rojo rubí que estaba ahora asomando su cabeza de debajo del cuello de Sherlock.

Ambos Sherlock y su daimonion explotaban su excentricidad a cada oportunidad, casi como si disfrutarán siendo parias.

—¿Por qué? —Sherlock preguntó. —¿Las personas no tienen animales míticos como daimonions?

—Usualmente eso es un indicador de locura, —Mycroft dijo, haciendo su tono tan desagradable y condescendiente como fuera posible.

Como esperaba, Sherlock se irritó. —Y tú sabes todo sobre daimonions, ¿No es cierto?

—No, pero sé lo suficiente.

Una vez Tehayla adoptó su forma definitiva, Mycroft había leído todo lo que pudo sobre daimonions; lo que ciertas formas podrían indicar sobre las personas, lo que podría indicar la frecuencia del contacto físico entre humano y daimonions...hasta cuán verbal era un daimonion podía decirte muchas cosas sobre su humano.

—¿Y bien? —Sherlock cruzó los brazos. —Adelante, ¿Cuál es la clase de daimonion más común?

—Mamíferos y aves predominan por un pequeño margen, aunque aún no es clara la razón. La teoría central es que simplemente los mamíferos, y las aves son fisiológicamente más cercanos a los humanos que los insectos, reptiles, anfibios o peces, y así que es más probable que nuestros daimonions adopten una de esas formas.

—¿Eso incluye brujas?

Tehayla río, y Mycroft le dio una mirada condescendiente. —Por supuesto que no incluye a las brujas. Todos los daimonions de brujas son aves; incluyéndolos habría sesgado los datos.

—Así que, incluyendo brujas, las aves serían el daimonion más común, —Sherlock dijo, con una mirada intencionada a Tehayla.

Mycroft sabía que Sherlock estaba intentando implicar que ellos eran ordinarios, pero no él se permitiría ser provocado.

—¿Qué pasa con las personas como yo y Raniel?

—Raniel y yo, —Mycroft corrigió. —Aproximadamente el diez por ciento de la población tiene daimonions del mismo sexo que ellos mismos.

—¿Y Samieyah? —Sherlock preguntó, refiriéndose al daimonion de su padre. —Las águilas pescadoras deben ser de color marrón y blanco, pero ella es blanca y dorada.

—Los daimonions mostrando variantes de color se ven en cerca del seis por ciento de la población.

—Raniel muestra variantes de colores todo el tiempo,—Sherlock anunció.

Mycroft asintió indulgentemente. —Sí, pero eso es debido en gran parte a que él todavía no se ha estabilizado – si recuerdas, Tehayla era aficionada a cambiar en formas con variantes de color antes de que ella adoptará su forma definitiva.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. —¿Podría alguien tener un daimonion mula[2]? ¿O un ligre[3]?

—Los daimonions híbridos son extremadamente raros, Sherlock – ellos se manifiestan en menos que el uno por ciento de la población. Si estás intentando preguntarme que forma creo que Raniel adoptará como forma definitiva, hay maneras más fáciles de hacer la cuestión.

Sherlock se giró, resoplando. Raniel se deslizó hacia afuera sobre el hombro de Sherlock y se transformó en un pequeño gato con pelaje azul, siseando indignado a Tehayla.

Mycroft suspiró de nuevo. Pero mientras Sherlock estaba aún caminando junto a él, de regreso a sus padres, él se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

John seguía siendo, en general, un hermano bastante normal – seguro, él tenía buenos grados, pero él difícilmente era un genio, y mientras lo hacía bien en los deportes él nunca representaría a la nación – pero estaba bien, porque para empezar Harry sabía que su familia era bastante ordinaria. Lo más emocionante sobre ellos es que ella era una lesbiana, y ella tomaba orgullo en ser la única en llevar un poco de chispa a un hogar que sería, de otro modo, fácil de olvidar.

Excepto que ella no podía evitar darse cuenta de que por todo lo que John parecía promedio y poco memorable, Amarisa no lo era. La mayoría de los daimonions de las personas adoptaban las formas de otros daimonions o animales que ellos habían visto, y Harry había pensado que era muy emocionante cuando Saphelon había terminado estabilizándose como una salamandra moteada cuando tenían doce, algo que sólo habían visto dos veces en documentales de vida salvaje.

Pero Amarisa...Amarisa cambiaba en formas que Harry nunca antes había oído hablar. En una ocasión ella había pasado tres días en algo extraño que era similar a un felino moteado y que Harry sólo después había aprendido que era una civeta[4]. Entonces se había transformado en un águila, luego una cobra, una hiena, una araña come aves...

Al mismo tiempo Amarisa cambiaba cuando la situación lo requería, por supuesto. Transformándose en un ratón cuando ellos estaban jugando a las escondidas y era el turno de John para esconderse. Convirtiéndose en un gorrión y saltando de rama en rama cuando John escalaba un árbol. Tomando la apariencia de un pez cuando John iba a nadar a Brighton.

Excepto que los formas con las que Amarisa estaba realmente encariñada, las únicas que ella mantenía por días completos… ellas siempre eran depredadores, siempre criaturas peligrosas, aunque en ocasiones ella también se transformaba en un perro.

—¿Crees que ella se estabilizará como un perro? —Harry le preguntó una vez a su hermano mientras ellos veían televisión, Amarisa extendida sobre los pies de John en la forma de un San Bernardo.

John frunció el ceño, mirando hacia su daimonion. —No lo creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Mientras él estaba hablando, Amarisa se levantó y saltó a su lado en el sofá, acurrucándose bajo su brazo. Entonces, como si solamente para desafiar la pregunta de Harry, ella cambió en un lince.

Harry no podía negar que era un poco espeluznante. John se suponía que era normal, el ordinario – ella y Saphelon eran los raros en la familia, los excitantes.

Ella se dijo que no significaba nada. Que a pesar de la afición de Amarisa por formas salvajes y peligrosas, ella no tenía razón para estabilizarse como una.

Harry sabía que era mucho más probable que John tuviera un perro como daimonion.

Al menos, ella esperaba.

Raniel y Sherlock se enorgullecían de ser capaces de perturbar a las personas. En el caso de Sherlock, con sus palabras y comportamiento en general. En el de Raniel, con una variedad de formas antinaturales y desconcertantes.

Así que Raniel estabilizándose cuando Sherlock tenía diez años era algo así como una decepción, además de ser una sorpresa. Decepcionante porque él ahora ya no podía cambiar en las formas de animales míticos (siempre era interesante hacer a los maestros pensar que ellos tenían problemas mentales), y sorprendente porque Sherlock siempre había asumido que Raniel adoptaría la forma definitiva de un ave. Por supuesto, sólo porque el daimonion de un miembro de tu familia adoptaba cierta forma no significaba que el tuyo lo haría también, pero cada miembro de la familia de Sherlock tenía un daimonion ave. Tehayla el de Mycroft era un cuervo, Samieyah el de Padre era un águila pescadora, y por supuesto Nostrepheus el de Mamá era un búho porque todos los daimonions de brujas eran aves.

Raniel, sin embargo, era un turón Europeo lo que, a pesar de su nombre, era en realidad una forma de hurón. _Mustela putorius_ , para ser preciso, y ellos creían en ser precisos siempre. Él ya no podía convertirse en ninguna de sus formas más extravagantes – nunca más él se convertiría en una cobra con escamas de colores, por ejemplo – pero el turón era lo suficiente llamativo, junto al hecho de que la forma definitiva de Raniel era uno albino, con pelaje blanco puro y ojos color rosa.

Las personas parecían considerar feos a los turones, los creían viciosos, y la opinión popular era que tener un daimonion hurón era algo por lo que avergonzarse, que de alguna forma representaba astucia y engaño.

Lo que, la verdad sea dicha, le quedaba muy bien a Sherlock. La mayoría de las personas eran idiotas, también ciegas y centradas en sí mismas para abrir sus ojos y poner atención al mundo a su alrededor, y cada vez que él entraba en contacto con personas de 'su misma edad' siempre estaba desesperado por escapar en el caso de que su idiotez realmente _fuera_ contagiosa Él jugaba con sus temores, insistiendo que pondría maldiciones sobre ellos y sus daimonions si no lo dejaban en paz, y había estado satisfecho cuando él permaneció solo. Un daimonion que había adoptado la forma definitiva de un turón ayudaría con esto.

Además, a él le _gustaba_ la forma de Raniel. Él tenía los reflejos de un depredador, un excelente sentido del olfato y era suficiente flexible para viajar sobre los hombros y cuello de Sherlock como una bufanda lo que significaba que él nunca tendría que detenerse y esperar por Raniel para alcanzarlo.

Esa misma noche él lo anunció durante la cena.

—Raniel se ha estabilizado, —él se dirigió a la sala en general.

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—Me pregunté si lo había hecho, —Tehayla le remarcó en voz alta a Mycroft. —No es propio de Raniel mantener una única forma por una hora, sin hablar de tres.

—Felicitaciones, —Padre dijo, mientras Samieyah voló por la mesa para aterrizar en el respaldo de la silla que estaba al lado de Sherlock, inclinándose para ver a Raniel como para analizarlo mejor.

—Es maravilloso, cariño, —Mamá sonrió. Nostrepheus no estaba por ningún lado, pero Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado.

Él sabía que la separación[5] entre Mamá y su daimonion ponía incómoda a la mayoría de las personas, pero Sherlock había crecido viendo a Mamá sentada frente a la chimenea sin Nostrepheus a la vista, o ser llamado a cenar por el daimonion mientras su madre estaba en el pueblo. Su separación simplemente era un hecho de la vida, y no había razón para ponerse nervioso por ello; él también podría angustiarse por el color del cielo.

Raniel estaba encrespando sus labios para enseñarle los dientes a Tehayla cuando Mycroft habló nuevamente.

—¿Van a separarse?

—¡Mycroft! —Mamá regañó. —Esa no es una decisión que debe tomarse a la ligera, y ciertamente no cuando Sherlock sólo tiene diez. Piénsalo, cariño, —ella le dijo a Sherlock. —Y ven a hablar conmigo en un par de años.

Sherlock encogió los hombros, no teniendo particular sentimientos de ningún modo en la separación, salvo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de esfuerzo por lo que probablemente sería muy poca recompensa. Las brujas se separaban de sus daimonions porque era esperado de ellas, y Sherlock podía admitir que la separación sería útil con un daimonion capaz de volar.

Mamá había sentido que sus hijos deberían tener la opción de separarse, incluso si ellos nunca pasarían por ello, y había planteado el tema cuando Tehayla se estabilizó. Mientras que para las brujas era alguna clase de ritual de mayoría de edad el cuál a menudo su daimonion resentía durante mucho tiempo después, Mycroft y Tehayla eran inusuales debido a que su decisión en separarse había sido mutua.

Ellos se habían separado solamente hace un año, cuando Mycroft tenía dieciséis. Mamá y Nostrepheus los habían llevado a alguna parte – ellos se negaron a decir a dónde, pero Sherlock sospechaba que fue a uno de los polos – y ellos se habían sometido al ritual. Tehayla le había dicho a Raniel que a pesar de todo lo que ocultaban entre misticismos y supersticiones, esencialmente Mycroft había sido requerido a cruzar algún tipo de llanura a donde Tehayla no podía seguirlo. Al final, ellos descubrieron que en lugar de dicha experiencia rompiendo su lazo, se había simplemente….estirado.

Mientras Sherlock reflexionaba sobre esto, Tehayla se lanzó al vuelo, aleteando por la sala antes de que ella saliera por la ventana hacia el aire libre, solamente para probar que ella podía.

Sherlock la observó ir, entonces miró a Raniel, se encogió de hombros, y volvió a su comida.

John se movió nerviosamente, una mano frotando nerviosamente su rodilla, la otra enroscada en el grueso collar de Amarisa. Él no sabía porque había sido llamado a la oficina, pero una sensación de vacío en su estómago le dijo que no podía ser bueno.

Amarisa le dio un reconfortante semi-gimoteo y lamió su mano, hociqueando su palma en un esfuerzo para consolarlo.

—Estará bien, —ella susurró. —No has hecho nada malo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —John murmuró, su voz baja. —¿Pero por qué quieren verme? Si fuera un asunto de familia, ellos tendrían aquí también a Harry, ¿Cierto?

Antes de que Amarisa pudiera responder, la puerta al final del corredor se abrió. John parpadeó en sorpresa cuando comprendió que era la enfermera de la escuela, la Señora Holbrook, quién lo estaba guiando al interior, no el director como él había estado temiendo.

Cauteloso, John se puso de pie y entró al lugar, deliberadamente decorado en colores brillantes y optimistas para hacer a las personas sentirse a gusto. En ese momento, la alegre decoración estaba teniendo el efecto opuesto en John, aumentando a otro nivel sus nervios. El daimonion tejón de la Señora Holbrook se acercó lentamente a Amarisa, su nariz estirada en bienvenida, pero Amarisa también estaba nerviosa, y se escabulló detrás de las piernas de John mientras su humano se sentaba.

—John, sabes que soy una enfermera, ¿Verdad? —La señora Holbrook empezó, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Sí.

—Y parte de mi trabajo es asegurarme de que los estudiantes se encuentren saludables y felices.

—No estoy enfermo, —John dijo defensivamente.

—Lo sé, —la señora Holbrook accedió plácidamente. —Pero, ¿Eres feliz, John?

—...Supongo.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en casa, John?

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —John demandó.

La señora Holbrook vaciló, pero una mirada reveladora a Amarisa le dijo a John de lo que se trataba. No por primera vez, él se preguntó si debería haber mentido en el registro.

Tú tenías que registrar a tu daimonion tan pronto como se estabilizará, así que los arreglos pudieran ser hechos si el daimonion tenía requerimientos especiales. Como Lisa, la chica cuyo daimonion se había estabilizado como un murciélago; ellos tenían que cerrar las ventanas del aula así que los sensibles oídos de su daimonion no estarían demasiado sobrecargados. O Mark, cuyo daimonion era una rana, y siempre debía de tener una lata de spray en días calurosos así que ella no se secaría.

Amarisa se demoró en adoptar su forma definitiva – John iba a cumplir quince, y la mayoría de los daimonions de las personas tenían la forma definitiva a los catorce – y John al principio había pensado que ella era alguna clase de perro. Y además un perro bastante intimidante; ella tenía 1.8 metros de nariz a cola – más larga de lo que John era alto – con ojos color amarillo-ámbar y un abrigo tan profundamente negro que adquiría un brillo azul en la luz adecuada.

Pero Amarisa le había dicho que ella no se sentía como un perro, así que él había hecho algo de investigación.

Al principio, él no lo había creído. Pero cuando no se había presentado una opción mejor, ellos tuvieron que aceptar la verdad.

Amarisa era un perro lobo[6]. Mitad lobo, mitad perro.

Parecía tan ridículo, pero nada más era adecuado. John sabía cómo raros eran los daimonions híbridos, pero él no veía qué más podía ser su daimonion; Amarisa lucía como un lobo gris con un abrigo negro, excepto que los verdaderos lobos grises jamás tenían abrigos negros. Ella tenía espolones, nuevamente algo que los lobos nunca poseían, y tenía las proporciones musculares del perro, ella realmente era más pesada que un lobo de tamaño similar podría haber sido. Ella también ladraba y meneaba la cola – comportamientos en los que nunca participarían los lobos.

Pero ella tenía patas más grandes, las piernas más largas, y el hocico largo de un lobo. Sus colmillos eran más grandes y filosos que los de un perro, y su cráneo ligeramente era de forma diferente.

Así que John había puesto 'perro lobo' en el registro, y ahora él estaba en la oficina de la enfermera siendo cuestionado sobre su vida familiar. Lo que, para ser perfectamente honesto, él había estado medio esperando; daimonions lobo perturbaban a las personas.

No era como si los daimonions depredadores eran desconocidos – muchas personas tenían aves de presa como daimonions, o gatos grandes – pero los lobos eran diferentes.

Daimonions lobo existían, por supuesto, pero sus historias usualmente venían de aquellas zonas salvajes del mundo donde las personas aún luchaban por supervivencia. Los daimonions lobo eran el daimonion del guerrero; pertenecían a tiempos de sangre y muerte, y mientras eran común en la Edad Media, ellos eran mucho más raros en el siglo XX. Los daimonions lobo estaban destinados a estar caminando a la sombra de algún guerrero con cicatrices de batalla, agitando una espada o un látigo de púas, no trotando al lado de un chico lleno de acné a medio camino de la secundaria.

—Esto es sobre Amarisa, ¿Verdad? —John preguntó sin rodeos.

La señora Holbrook suspiró. —John, debes entender, los daimonions lobo son muy raros-

—Ella es un _perro lobo_.

—Lo que es aún más inusual, pero el hecho permanece; un lobo o, en tu caso, un daimonion mitad lobo usualmente indica problemas en casa, —ella explicó gentilmente. —Así que preguntaré de nuevo; ¿Está todo bien, John?

—¿Piensa que alguien está abusando de mí? —John preguntó, incrédulo.

La señora Holbrook no dijo nada. Su daimonion tejón se las ingenio de alguna manera para lucir solemne y comprensivo al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, John estaba absolutamente furioso. —¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué Risa se estabilizó en una forma que no le gusta, así que debemos estar escondiendo algún oscuro y horrible secreto? No somos abusados, no tenemos un hogar disfuncional o cualquiera que sean las otras estúpidas explicaciones que usted ha pensado – ¡Esto somos sólo _nosotros_!

John se arrepintió de salir furioso de la oficina el instante en que la puerta se azotó al cerrarse, pero ahora que lo había hecho, él bien podría hacerlo propiamente, así que siguió adelante.

Sin embargo, él no regresó a clases inmediatamente. En su lugar encontró una esquina tranquila cerca de la biblioteca donde ellos pudieron acurrucarse, en dónde él puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Amarisa y enterró su cara entre su pelaje.

Otro más. Primero había sido Mamá. Entonces Papá, luego Harry, después sus amigos, más tarde su maestro de Inglés, y ahora era la Señora Holbrook; todos ellos pensaban que algo horrible debió haberles pasado para que Amarisa adoptará como forma definitiva un perro lobo. Como si de algún modo para ella fuera malo ser eso a menos que ellos estuvieran traumatizados.

¿Por qué tenían que disculparse por ser quiénes ellos eran?

—Lo siento, —Amarisa susurró. —No era mi intención estabilizarme de ésta forma.

—No es _tú_ culpa, —John gruñó. —Ellos sólo están siendo estúpidos.

—Aun así, sabes lo que piensan-

—Estamos muy bien de la forma en la que somos, —John declaró, abrazando a su daimonion e intentando no pensar demasiado en porque todos pensaban que algo estaba mal con ellos.

Sherlock sabía que el comportamiento de Raniel era en gran parte la razón por la que las personas pensaban que él era un sociópata.

Él nunca mostraba mucho interés en los daimonions de otras personas...o en otras personas, pensándolo bien. Él raramente les hablaba, usualmente dedicándose a susurrarle sus observaciones a Sherlock y dejándolo interrogarlos (las personas se enojaban mucho por eso, como si alguien más hablando con su daimonion era algún tipo de crimen. Ridículo, realmente; no era como si Sherlock los _tocará[7]_ ).

Oh, él ponía atención cuando ellos estaban siendo presentados por primera vez; los olfateaba y examinaba, observando cada aspecto así que Sherlock pudiera identificar qué era el daimonion. Mucho podía deducirse sobre una persona de su daimonion, y Sherlock tenía el propósito de saber tanto como pudiera sobre los daimonions de las personas con las que él regularmente interactuaba.

Por ejemplo los miembros del MET[8]. La primera vez que él los vió, Sherlock había identificado a sus daimonions hasta el género, y su primera acción esa noche cuándo llegó a casa había sido ir a su computadora e identificar la especie.

El daimonion de Lestrade era llamado Zarania, y era un _Falco peregrinus macropus_ ; un halcón peregrino de la subespecie Australiana. El daimonion de Anderson era un beagle tricolor diluido, _Canis lupus familiaris_ , y el de Donovan era un gato salvaje africano, _Felis silvestris lybica_.

La asistente de Mycroft – cuyo nombre cambiaba cada semana – tenía un _Chamaeleo calyptratus_ , comúnmente conocido como camaleón velado. El daimonion de Molly Hooper – llamado Tobithias pero ella se refería a él como Tobi – era un espécimen grande de _Calopteryx aequabilis_ , un caballito del diablo escarlata[9].

Pero una vez eran identificados, Raniel perdía el interés en ellos. Incluso los desesperados esfuerzos de Tobi por conversar raramente merecían una mirada. Y como los daimonions de sociópatas nunca mostraban interés en nadie más que su humano, el completo desprecio de Raniel por otras personas y daimonions siempre había hecho dicha afirmación creíble.

Era en ocasiones como éstas que Sherlock casi deseaba que él _fuera_ un sociópata. Él casi los envidiaba, esas personas quiénes se movían por sus vidas sirviendo a nada más que a ellos mismos; debe ser mucho más simple no preocuparse, no quedar atascado y enredado en las complicadas demandas de emociones humanas.

—Sherlock...tenemos algo que decirte, —Padre dijo, Samieyah moviéndose torpemente tras él desde dónde ella estaba posada en el respaldo de la silla. Mamá parecía triste, pero lo que realmente alertó a Sherlock era la presencia de Nostrepheus – él nunca estaba durante las tardes al lado de Mamá a menos que fuera un momento particularmente difícil para ella, cómo cuando la familia estaba afrontando malas noticias.

Pero como siempre, Mycroft habló antes de que él pudiera. —Te marchas.

—Lo estoy,—Mamá dijo en voz baja.

Sherlock lo había sospechado, pero escucharlo confirmado se sentía incómodamente similar a ser golpeado en el estómago. Él siempre había sabido qué Mamá tendría que regresar a su clan, pero siempre había asumido que sería décadas en el futuro; ciertamente después de que Padre muriera, por lo menos.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que preguntó, Raniel presionando su nariz justo detrás de la oreja de Sherlock en un esfuerzo para reconfortar a su humano.

Los ojos de Mamá se desviaron a Mycroft, pero fue Padre quien respondió.

—Ha habido un… —él tomó una respiración profunda, aparentemente vacilando sobre sus palabras. —El clan de su madre fue atacado.

Sherlock ha sabido que los clanes de brujas guardaban rencores, hacían alianzas, e incluso iban a la guerra entre sí de vez en cuando, pero él nunca había relacionado ese conocimiento con su madre. Ella siempre parecía tan retirada de las ideologías[10] de los clanes, viviendo tranquilamente con Padre en la ciudad, que parecía ridículo que ellas pudieran tener algún impacto sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no sabías sobre esto? —él le preguntó a Mycroft.

En adición a manejar el gobierno Británico al punto de que Sherlock estaba seguro que colapsaría si alguna vez su hermano fuera asesinado, Mycroft había hecho su propia posición en medio del Cónsul de Brujas, y él era algo así como un guardián de la paz. Cada alianza, cada demanda, pasaba a través de él, porque solamente él podía ver como afectaría cada pequeño detalle de las ideologías de las brujas. La mayoría de las personas sólo podían ver las consecuencias inmediatas, pero Mycroft podía ver las consecuencias de largo alcance que incluso las brujas no podían ver, las únicas que tal vez no llegarían hasta dentro de dos mil años o más.

En resumen, era imposible para un clan brujas hacer un movimiento significante tal como éste sin que Mycroft lo supiera por varios meses y en algunas ocasiones años, por adelantado. Al menos, él debería haberlo sabido; juzgando por el ceño de Mycroft y el apresurado acicalado avergonzado de Tehayla, éste se les había pasado.

—El ataque tomó lugar en Norway, —fue todo lo que Mycroft dijo.

Sherlock ya había asumido que dicho ataque estaría pasando en una ciudad extranjera. El alcance de Mycroft y su influencia envolvía al mundo, pero era absoluta en Inglaterra. Y Norway era uno de los pocos lugares donde Mycroft tenía menos control del que a él le habría gustado, en gran parte debido a los grandes números de panserbjørne[11]; los osos acorazados eran la única sociedad en la que Mycroft no tenía un lugar. Él tenía _influencia_ , por supuesto (Mycroft tenía influencia en todos lados), pero no control, y Sherlock sabía que el desafío de ello usualmente frustraba a su hermano al igual que lo estimulaba.

Pero no ahora. Ahora, su falta de control en esa parte del mundo era nada más que una desventaja.

—Y sabemos que era un ataque deliberado, —Mamá dijo, sus ojos luciendo sospechosamente húmedos. —Quedan menos de veinte de nosotras.

 _Eso_ afectó a Sherlock. Tener a una bruja por madre significaba que ellos habían crecido sabiendo acerca de cuestiones ideológicas sobre brujas al igual que sobre los humanos – lo que era decir, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para apreciar como verdaderamente raro tal acto era. Los clanes no hacían ataques repentinos para destruir a otros clanes, simplemente no sería factible; los otros clanes de brujas siempre los tratarían cautelosamente, se negarían a ayudarlos, rechazarían cualquier alianza que ellos podrían buscar. Entonces ¿Qué ganaría un clan de brujas por hacer algo como esto?

—No estaré allí mucho tiempo, —ella continuó, Nostrepheus inclinado sobre su hombro, apoyándola. —Con tan pocas de nosotras, probablemente seremos absorbidas en el clan de uno de nuestros aliados. Pero por ahora, soy la reina del clan, y hay trabajo para mí por hacer.

La parte de 'reina del clan' realmente sorprendió a Sherlock. Mamá les había dicho que ella era la nieta de la actual reina del clan, pero él nunca había pensado sobre nada de ello; las hijas heredaban, no las nietas.

Excepto en tales casos como estos, cuando todos los demás en línea por el título habían perecido.

—Vas a Afganistán, —dijo Mycroft, en esa manera inexpresiva suya y sabelotodo que hacía a Sherlock querer golpearlo.

Mamá asintió. —Lo estoy.

Sherlock repentinamente entendió. El hecho de que las fuerzas Afganas se habían aliado con brujas estuvo en los periódicos por semanas, y dado que Mamá ahora se iba a Afganistán, eso sugería que el clan que había hecho esa alianza y el clan que prácticamente había destruido al de ella eran uno y el mismo.

Mamá estaba tomando su lugar como la reina del clan para dirigir un contraataque.

Sherlock deseó que él pudiera atribuir a una brisa fría el escalofrío que lo impactó.

Raniel se dió cuenta, por supuesto, y lamió su mejilla, intentando reconfortarlo. No funcionó muy bien – él y Raniel nunca habían sido buenos en reconfortar, todo lo contrario, realmente – y él sospechaba que el corazón de Raniel no estaba en ello. Después de todo, el daimonion de Sherlock era tan inteligente como él lo era, y seguramente también sabía al igual que Sherlock la probabilidad de Mamá de regresar.

El clan que ella enfrentaría probablemente tenía miembros en números de tres dígitos – ciento cincuenta era la cantidad promedio que conformaba a un clan de brujas, e incluso contando las pérdidas que tomarían en la guerra, aún superarían en enormes números al clan de Mamá.

—¿Por qué necesitas ir? —él preguntó sin rodeos.

—Sherlock... —Padre dijo, su tono uno de reproche.

—No – a menudo nos has dicho que las brujas no guardan rencores y no buscan venganza. Incluso cuando se trata de asesinatos o masacres, siempre y cuando no haya amenaza para aquellos que permanecen, porque desperdiciar vidas en la búsqueda de venganza es deshonrar a los muertos. Entonces ¿Estabas mintiendo, o eres simplemente una hipócrita?

Mycroft frunció el ceño, Padre gritó, y Mamá parecía herida. Pero Sherlock se forzó a ser indiferente – esto no era su culpa, ¡ _Ella_ era la única que los estaba abandonando!

—Hay una razón más profunda detrás de esto. —Nostrepheus anunció. —Hubo una razón por la que atacaron ahora, y una razón por la que decidieron interferir con el conflicto en el Oriente Medio. Necesitamos determinar qué razones son esas.

La explicación era razonable, sensible, y lógica. Sherlock la _odiaba_.

El ceño de Mycroft grabó líneas más profundas en su rostro, y Tehayla repiqueteó su pico en irritación. Usualmente, sus expresiones amargas provocarían una sonrisa en Sherlock, pero ahora él no sentía nada más que furia frustrada y enfermiza preocupación. Incluso Mycroft tendría problemas monitoreando a Mamá en una zona de guerra, especialmente una que envolvía a brujas.

Era muy posible que nunca verían otra vez a Mamá.

Sherlock quería decir, — _No nos dejes._

Él quería decir, — _Regresa a nosotros._

E incluso quería decir, — _Te amo_.

Pero al final, él no dijo nada.

John sabía que él parecía tener gustos extraños en amigos. Pero tal vez 'gustos' era una palabra muy fuerte – implicaba que él en realidad lo buscaba, en lugar de simplemente caer en ello, y él no había intentado activamente hacer amistad con sus compañeros actuales; fue algo que pasó.

Y ahora él estaba en el campamento base, observando a la plétora de estrellas dispersas a través del cielo, con tres brujas.

 _'Curioso cómo resulta la vida,_ ' John reflexionó, jugando con el pelaje de Amarisa.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —vino la voz baja y musical de lo que John imaginaba era la más joven de las tres brujas, Tamsyn Talitha.

—Las estrellas, —John dijo honestamente. —Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto ésta cantidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Londres tiene mucha polución lumínica, —John explicó. —En realidad, no se puede ver ninguna estrella…

Esa declaración llamó la atención de Hasna Azenet, una bruja pelirroja. —¿Ninguna?

—Ninguna, —John confirmó.

Ambas Tamsyn y Hasna estaban frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si no pudieran contemplar no ver las estrellas.

—Cómo un humano, no sientes el cosquilleo de la estrella, —Tamsyn dijo repentinamente, como recordando algo. —Pero… no las extrañas, ¿A pesar de eso?

John encogió los hombros. —No lo creo así. Quiero decir, ellas son agradables a la vista, pero no sufró por ellas ni nada.

Tamsyn y Hasna aún lucían desconcertadas, como si no pudieran creerlo. Sólo Aeliana parecía comprensiva.

Aeliana Isidyor era la mayor de las tres brujas (o así lo creía John – no era como si ella tuviera arrugas ni nada,) y mostraba mucho más comprensión sobre los humanos que sus hermanas del clan lo hacían. Ella le confesó a John que se había casado con un hombre y tenía dos hijos con él, pero John no sabía si ella estaba hablando de un matrimonio actual o algo de décadas, quizás centurias, tras ella, y parecía de mala educación preguntar.

En algunas formas, John pensaba que podía entender porque las brujas preferían su compañía a la de otros humanos; él nunca actuaba como si la ausencia de sus daimonions era algo raro. La mayoría de las personas se ponían extremadamente incómodas por eso excepto John, mientras al principio ciertamente él había estado desconcertado, lo había superado con relativa rapidez. Tal vez era porque a Amarisa la consideraban tan inusual o porque sabía lo que se sentía tener a las personas inquietas por su daimonion, que él estaba más dispuesto a aceptar las cualidades inusuales en los daimonions de otras personas.

John nunca había visto a los daimonions de Tamsyn o de Aeliana, pero el daimonion cisne, Caedmon, permanecía con ella y a menudo era usado para pasar mensajes entre compañías.

Aeliana, tal vez sintiendo su mirada en ella, levanto la vista de dónde estaba colocando el emplumado a sus flechas y le sonrió.

Tal vez era la evidente aura de sabiduría – extensa incluso para una bruja – quizás el hecho de que ella parecía mucho más en sintonía con las necesidades humanas y deseos que sus hermanas de clan, pero John se sentía mucho más cómodo con Aeliana que con Hasna y Tamsyn.

También podría ser el hecho de que él salvó su vida. Y no en una habitual manera tampoco; no había habido una lesión infectada que él necesitaba limpiar o una herida sangrante que tenía que coser. John había visto a Aeliana en el aire cuando ella estaba peleado contra otras tres brujas, y él había logrado derribar a dos de ellas.

Las brujas creían que salvar la vida de alguien creaba un lazo especial. John no estaba seguro de si lo creía o no – él nunca se sintío particularmente conectado a las personas que trataba, después de todo – pero no podía negar que se sentía más cómodo con Aeliana que con Tamsyn o Hasna.

—¿Por qué usas arco y flechas? —John preguntó. Él había estado curioso por algún tiempo sobre eso.

—En vez de armas, ¿Quieres decir? —Aeliana remarcó, colocando su nueva flecha en su carcaj. —Es más fácil para nosotras hechizarlas. Hacemos nuestras flechas y nuestro arco nosotras mismas, lo que ya crea una conexión. Y entre más cerca nuestras armas están a su forma natural, más fácil es hechizarlas. Podemos lanzar magia sobre madera, plumas y arena, pero es difícil mantener un hechizo en metal forjado.

—Oh, —John dijo en voz baja mientras Amarisa extendía su hocico en la dirección del carcaj de Aeliana, su nariz arrugándose como si ella estuviera intentando detectar los hechizos por esencia.

John escuchó antes de verlo que Ragnvald se aproximaba, pero él sabía que era sólo por cortesía. Si él quisiera, el oso acorazado era más que capaz de acercarsea ellos sigilosamente.

Mientras John podía (algo así) entender porque las brujas lo consideraban un amigo, era más misterioso por qué Ragnvald lo hacía.

John sabía que el ejército había contratado a varios osos acorazados en un esfuerzo por igualar las probabilidades después de que las fuerzas enemigas hicieran una alianza con un clan de brujas. Pronto el clan de Aeliana se había unido al esfuerzo, por supuesto, pero ellas no fueron exactamente contratadas por el ejército – más bien porque ellas buscaban al mismo enemigo, era más probable encontrar a ese enemigo si ellas permanecían cerca de los soldados, así que viajaban con los pelotones más por conveniencia que por otra cosa.

En cuánto al número exacto de osos acorazados contratados, nadie parecía saber con certeza, eran menos de lo que les hubiera gustado y más de lo que esperaban. Al menos era más fácil contratar a los osos de lo que solía ser – los panserbjørne únicamente solían ser encontrados en Svalbard[12] pero mientras sus números aumentaban ellos fueron forzados a expandir su territorio, incrementando su contacto con los humanos y en consecuencia, la probabilidad de un oso encontrando trabajo entre ellos. Era todavía más raro para uno de los _panserbjørne_ optar por trabajar en una ciudad humana, pero estaba volviéndose más y más común encontrarlos contratados como mercenarios por varios gobiernos.

Sin embargo, pocos habían aceptado venir a Afganistán, en gran parte porque el calor sofocante requería que su grueso pelaje fuera recortado regularmente. Al menos ellos estaban a salvo de sobrecalentarse en su armadura, ya que no conducía la temperatura de la forma en la que los otros metales lo hacían (y John sabía que había más que algunas compañías industriales que pagarían una pequeña fortuna para poner sus manos en la armadura de un oso).

Ragnvald Finnurson y su hermana, Aaltje Finnursri, habían sido los osos acorazados adjuntos en la compañía de John. 'Habían sido', porque Aaltje Finnursri ahora estaba muerta.

John había sido familiar con ambos osos, ya que a menudo ellos tenían la tarea de forjar un camino a través del campo de batalla así que los médicos pudieran llegar a los soldados heridos, y parecía que a ellos les agradaba más él que los demás. Aunque John personalmente pensaba que era sólo porque él evitaba ambas categorías en las que la mayoría de las personas parecían caer cuando trataban con un oso acorazado – él no estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de ellos, ni los trataba como si de alguna manera fueran menos inteligentes que los humanos.

John nunca había entendido del todo esa actitud. La ausencia de daimonions a menudo llevaba a pensar a las personas que ellos eran poco menos que animales pero John había hablado con ellos y sabía que eran asombrosamente inteligentes, mentes astutas bajo la apariencia animal. Así que John había confiado en su juicio y escuchó a sus sugerencias, y ellos convivieron bien hasta que John y Aaltaje tuvieron la desgracia de ser inmovilizados por un escuadrón enemigo de soldados y brujas.

Ellos podían lidiar con los soldados (pocos seres humanos podían resistir contra un oso acorazado sin un tanque o un lanzador de cohetes o algo similar), pero las brujas eran otro asunto. Esas brujas habían sido armadas con más que arcos y flechas; ellas tenían granadas, y le habían arrojado hasta la última de ellas a Aaltje. Ella podía esquivar la mayoría – las bateaba lejos como si fueran pelotas de tenis – pero eventualmente vinieron demasiadas a la vez, y una granada quedó atrapada en su armadura, en la pequeña rendija entre su casco y las placas que cubrían sus hombros.

La resultante explosión había sido sangrienta y devastante como cualquiera podría esperar.

John corrió a ayudarla, usando su propia chaqueta para intentar detener el sangrado, justo mientras Ragnvald y un pequeño escuadrón aparecían sobre la colina, demasiado tarde.

John había gritado para que algunos de los soldados le entregaran sus chaquetas, y también las había presionado contra la herida de Aaltje, incluso Amarisa teniendo que apoyar todo su peso para producir algo cercano a la presión que necesitaban. Una mano trabajaba en colocar el tejido ya empapado de sangre mientras la otra buscaba a tientas entre su pelaje ensangrentado, intentando encontrar su pulso en el lado del cuello que aún estaba intacto.

Aaltje Finnursri murió en tres minutos, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de John por salvar su vida.

Sin embargo, aunque él falló, el simple acto de intentar salvar a Aaltje de algún modo parecía acercar a John y a Ragnvald. Él hasta había ayudado al _panserbjørn_ a quemar su cuerpo, él y Amarisa reuniendo leña y cerillos mientras Ragnvald había arrastrado las inmensas ramas que formarían a toda la pira. John la había prendido, y juntos observaron las llamas consumir el cuerpo de Aaltje.

Cuándo todo terminó, cuándo no había quedado nada más que cenizas ennegrecidas y huesos carbonizados, Ragnvald había hecho un extraño gesto. Él se había inclinado hasta que su cara estaba al nivel de John, y presionó su cabeza peluda contra la frente de John, sus intensos ojos bien abiertos y mirando directamente en los ojos de John.

John había estado desconcertado pero, instintivamente sabiendo que significaba algo, él se quedó quieto, mirando directamente en los ojos de Ragnvald hasta que el oso se puso derecho otra vez.

Fue sólo después de que el _panserbjørn_ se había alejado pesadamente que John aprendió que ese gesto – frentes presionadas juntas mientras se miran directamente a los ojos unos a otros – era uno realizado entre dos osos de igual posición que se respetaban y apreciaban mutuamente.

Había sido un poco inquietante aprender eso, pero desde entonces a menudo Ragnvald lo buscaba siempre que no estaban ocupados con sus deberes.

"Entonces, ¿Terminaste con el turno de guardia?" John preguntó mientras Ragnvald se sentó a su lado y empezó a quitarse su armadura.

"Sí."

La conversación con Ragnvald siempre era breve y al punto, algo que John respetaba – solamente porque podía hacer pequeñas charlas cuando tenía que hacerlo no significaba que a él le gustará. Aún si él nunca hacía ningún particular esfuerzo por conversar con John o le mostraba alguna inusual consideración, había algo tranquilizador sobre la presencia de Ragnvald, el mutuo silencio y simple respeto de camaradas.

Por supuesto, John estaba consciente de que si le decía a alguien que él encontraba tranquilizador tener a un oso acorazado sentado a su lado, pensarían que él estaba loco. Demonios, él mismo también estaba teniendo dudas sobre su cordura (dudas que Amarisa estaba demasiado feliz de confirmar – ella pensaba que él estaba completamente loco, pero no veía porque eso debería ser un problema).

Pero ahí, en medio de una guerra, acompañado de brujas y un oso acorazado...por vez primera, John sintió que él pertenecía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **[1] Daimonion:** Una porción del alma de un individuo representada externamente en la forma de un animal, posee la capacidad de cambiar de forma durante la juventud y al llegar la pubertad, toma una forma definitiva/se estabiliza y conserva la forma con la que más identificado se siente, este es el momento en que se considera que un individuo se ha convertido en adulto. La forma del daimonion es una simbología de la personalidad del individuo, en general, son del sexo opuesto al humano al que pertenecen, aunque existen unas pocas excepciones. Cuando se es un niño, la velocidad y frecuencia con que se transforma y la variedad de formas que puedan tomar, dependerá del grado de inteligencia de la persona. Cuando un ser humano muere, su daimonion también muere y desaparece para siempre.

 **[2] Mula:** Animal híbrido producto de una yegua y un burro.

 **[3] Ligre:** Animal híbrido producto de un león y una tigresa.

 **[4] Civeta:** Se parecen a los gatos, pero tienen el hocico más parecido a las mangostas.

 **[5] Separación:** Un daimonion está ligado al humano por un poderoso nexo de energía que lo limita a moverse sólo a cierta distancia, pasado este punto, el nexo se rompe cortándose toda conexión entre ambos, generando en ambos un tipo de invalidez mental muy parecido a la carencia de emociones y libre albedrío. Las brujas pueden separarse ilimitadamente de su daimonion utilizando una ceremonia que consiste en alejarse a cierta distancia a dónde el daimonion no pueda alcanzar a su humano. De resultar exitosa la ceremonia, el vínculo con el daimonion cambia y no se tiene la restricción de la distancia.

 **[6] Perro lobo(Wolfdog):** Animal híbrido producto de un lobo gris y un perro. Comúnmente conocido como wolfdog; preferí dejar el término en español porque me pareció más adecuado.

 **[7] No era como si Sherlock los tocará:** Un ser humano jamás tocará o hablará con el daimonion de otra persona y viceversa, sin embargo, en ciertos casos no muy comunes, los daemonions hablarán con otras personas, especialmente si es a petición de su humano. Esta es la creencia que se ha mantenido desde siempre entre la gente, por lo que es común que los daimonion hablen entre sí y los humanos entre ellos, intercambiando después lo que han hablado.

 **[8] MET:** Policia Metropolitana de Londres.

 **[9] Caballito del diablo escarlata:** En ingles River Jewelwing damselfly. Investigué varias veces pero no puedo asegurar que la traducción sea la correcta. Es un hecho que el daimonion de Molly es un caballito del diablo (parecidos a las libélulas) pero no estoy segura de si traduje con exactitud el nombre de la especie (cómo no pude encontrar su equivalente en español).

 **[10] Ideologías:** _Politics_ en inglés. Significa política en español, aunque no me pareció adecuada esa palabra. Según recuerdo en los libros los clanes de brujas tenían ideologías o algo así, nada que ver con algún concepto político, por eso elegí una traducción alternativa pero que significará lo mismo.

 **[11] Panserbjørne:** Palabra que significa literalmente osos acorazados y es el plural de Panserbjørn. Los Panserbjørne son seres inteligentes y muy poderosos, poseen la forma de osos polares, pero su tamaño es mayor y sus extremidades delanteras poseen pulgares invertidos, lo que les da la capacidad de usarlos como brazos o patas; las utilizan para trabajar el metal y fabricar su coraza. Para ellos su coraza es su alma. Poseen un estricto código de honor que los liga con quienes los han ayudado.

 **[12] Svalbard:** Hogar de los Panserbjørne. Los osos habitan en la región norte del lugar.


	2. Peldaños

**Notas:** Primer capítulo re-editado, algunos términos revisados para que concuerden con los libros originales y nuevas notas al final de cada capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Peldaños**

Francamente, un poco de conocimiento sobre daimonions podría decirte muchas cosas sobre las personas. Sherlock estaba sorprendido de que la policía no hiciera un hábito de identificar cada daimonion con el que ellos entraban en contacto durante un caso, y así se lo dijo a Lestrade.

—Porque no todos nosotros tenemos una condenada enciclopedia en nuestras cabezas, Sherlock, —el inspector estalló, Zarania mirando a Raniel desde su percha en un estante cercano. —Vemos un daimonion que parece una hormiga, ¡Nosotros vamos a asumir que solamente es una hormiga!

Sherlock se burló – ¿Cómo podrían ellos no haberse dado cuenta de la diferencia entre una verdadera hormiga tejedora y una _Myrmarachne plataleois,_ una araña que imita a una hormiga tejedora con el fin de disuadir a los depredadores? Un daimonion como ese indicaba una naturaleza engañosa, y mientras era verdad que una persona podía tener una naturaleza engañosa y perfectamente buenas intenciones, ciertamente justificaba un análisis más detallado de la mujer.

Y efectivamente, ella había sido la única en envenenar a su amiga porque ella estaba acostándose con su esposo. Insignificante, estúpido y aburrido.

—Las cosas serían más interesantes si los daimonions de las personas no fueran tan _obvios_ , —Sherlock se quejó con Raniel cuando estaban de vuelta en su pequeño piso. —Esa _Myrmarachne plataleoides_ , ahora eso era interesante.

—No ocurre lo suficiente, —Raniel accedió. —Nos tomó diez minutos completos descubrirlo, y en primer lugar solamente estábamos observando porque el aroma era equivocado para una hormiga.

Sherlock sonrió satisfecho, brevemente recordando como _útil_ era tener un daimonion con una nariz aguda. Otras personas tenían que confiar en sus propios ojos para identificar a los daimonions, pero a menudo Raniel podía detectarlos únicamente por su esencia.

Sherlock tomó su violín y empezó a tocar, así que cuando empezó la pelea a gritos entre la pareja de al lado (cinco treinta y cinco, un poco tarde ésta vez) él ya estaba intentando bloquearlos.

Sin embargo, incluso su violín no podía ayudarlo, no cuando él ya sentía amarga frustración arrastrándose por su cerebro. ¿Por qué los daimonions de las personas tenían que ser tan _obvios_ todo el tiempo? Los daimonions insectos eran los menos expresivos, y hasta ellos se movían nerviosos y ondeaban sus antenas y repentinamente irrumpían en un vuelo agitado y en general poseían un millón de gestos que podían traicionar a su humano. Sólo las personas y daimonions más controlados podían permanecer calmados y serenos mientras eran cuestionados sobre un asesinato.

Incluso en comparación los robos y fraudes eran más interesantes, ya que las personas tenían menos probabilidad de sentir culpabilidad por ellos – especialmente si era en búsqueda de algo a lo que ellos creían que tenían derecho – así que sus daimonions tenían menos probabilidad de traicionarlos. Por supuesto, incluso en un asesinato Sherlock raramente sabía quién lo hizo desde el comienzo, pero las personas con los daimonions más agitados eran siempre los únicos que él primero observaba.

Por un momento, él deseó no haber dejado las drogas, al menos ellas serían una distracción.

—¡No! —Raniel dijo en voz alta desde su ubicación en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Qué?

— _¡No!_ —el daimonion repitió. —Hemos estado limpios por tres meses, y esa cosa siempre me hace actuar como un idiota —¡No!

Sherlock iba a responder, pero entonces el griterío empezó otra vez.

—Necesitamos un nuevo piso, —él suspiró.

No importa a cuántas misiones de rescate había ido John, el método nunca variaba; correr como demonio, y quedarse detrás del oso acorazado.

—Oh, maravilloso, hay brujas, —Amarisa se quejó mirando brevemente hacia el cielo mientras ella caminaba al lado de John.

John no se molestó en mirar; sus ojos estaban fijos en Ragnvald, siguiendo el camino que estaba haciendo el _panserbjørn_ a través del campo de batalla. —Sabes el procedimiento, Risa.

—Lo sé, lo sé – ignorarlas, si ellas nos disparan nos darán lo veamos venir o no.

John le había preguntado a Aeliana sobre los tipos de hechizos que las brujas pondrían en sus flechas, y ella le había dicho que uno sencillo para la puntería era por mucho el más común. No permitía a la bruja especificar exactamente que parte del objetivo ella acertaría (si se pudiera, todos ellos habrían estado muertos con flechas en las gargantas dentro de quince minutos), pero aseguraba que impactarían a su objetivo _en algún lugar._ También había un hechizo que le permitiría a la flecha causar una grave herida – ya que dos hechizos no podían ser mantenidos en la misma flecha – menos mal que ellos no veían mucho de ese.

John también había estado preocupado si era posible poner algún tipo de hechizo en la flecha para inducir muerte instantánea. Aeliana había confirmado que era posible, pero raramente hecho.

 _"Requiere que tu propio poder – en esencia, tu deseo de que ellos mueran – sobrepase la propia fuerza de vida y deseo de vivir de la víctima. Tanto como puedas imaginar, es difícil reunir esa cantidad de convicción de ver a alguien perecer; los hechizos mortales solamente son usados en las mas amargas venganzas."_

Eso no había sido exactamente alentador, pero John había encontrado reconfortante saber que él no tendría que lidiar con hechizos mortales.

Un suave sonido sibilante rompió la concentración de John, y algo dibujo una linea de hielo a través de su cadera derecha mientras él y Amarisa saltaban una pequeña zanja. John tropezó y cayo en una rodilla, sintiendo sangre empapando sus pantalones mientras él se volteaba y apuntaba su arma hacia el cielo.

Él jalo el gatillo dos veces y un pequeña figura cubierta en seda negra cayó al suelo, su rama de nube pino[13] deslizándose de su agarre. Pero en el siguiente instante, otra flecha impactó en su hombro izquierdo.

La fuerza tras ella empujó a John de espaldas, y podía ver a la bruja dirigiéndose hacia él, gritando en triunfo...

Pero el descenso en picada la llevó dentro del rango de Ragnvald. Quizás ella simplemente se olvidó de él en su júbilo, tal vez ella pensó que un oso contratado para luchar en la guerra no se preocuparía por un simple soldado humano...cuál fuera la razón, ella ignoró a Ragnvald.

Fue el último error que ella haría.

Ragnvald dejó salir un rugido que hizo a los huesos de John temblar, y la lanzó por los aires como a una mosca. Su daimonion golondrina de mar desapareció mucho antes de que ella alcanzará el suelo.

John se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que levantarse, regresar a luchar…

Excepto que él no podía. Un frío entumecedor se estaba esparciendo cómo veneno desde la herida, y el mundo iba apagándose y difuminándose ante los ojos de John, como una fotografía desapareciendo en una televisión.

Él tenía tanto frío. Mucho frío y estaba tan cansado, y él sólo podía cerrar sus ojos y marcharse…

— _¡John!_ —Había un repentino estallido de sensación en su lóbulo izquierdo – Amarisa lo había mordisqueado.

—Risa… —él murmuró, su lengua pesada e inchada.

Él no podía levantar su mano y enterrar sus dedos en su collar cómo él usualmente hacía. Él no podía abrir sus ojos. Se sentía desconectado de todo su cuerpo – estaba desgastado y vacío, igual que la carcasa de la piel de una serpiente, y él sólo la podía descartar y continuar...

Excepto que no, porque ¿Donde dejaría eso a Amarisa? Al pensamiento de su daimonion – sus luminosos ojos dorados, el rico pelaje negro que siempre era tan cálido – la frialdad menguó de alguna forma. Ragnvald estaba todavía rugiendo, y mientras John con esfuerzo abría sus ojos para ver el brillante metal que cubría al estómago de su amigo, el oso cubriéndolo protectoramente con su cuerpo, la frialdad se alivió una vez más.

Amarisa estaba echada a su lado, jadeando pesadamente y estremeciéndose, y John tenía la certeza de que gritar su nombre había tomado lo último de su fuerza. La flecha debe haber estado envenenada, probablemente con uno de esos endemoniados brebajes que lograban afectar a daimonions también como a sus humanos.

Lentamente, los ojos de John se arrastraron a la flecha clavada en su carne. Había penetrado profundamente; solamente las plumas y algunos cuantos centímetros del eje podían ser vistos, la tela alrededor ya pesada con sangre.

 _'Sácala,'_ era el único pensamiento que circulaba por la mente de John. _'Necesitas sacarla de ti.'_

Él sabía que a menudo las brujas usaban flechas de púas que hacían mas daño saliendo que entrando. Él sabía que no debería tocarla – la presencia de la flecha podría estar poniendo la muy necesaria presión en arterias y venas para prevenirlo de desangrarse – pero algo en las entrañas de John, algo profundo, un instinto primitivo le dijo que él necesitaba sacar la flecha.

Y en situaciones como ésta, John confiaba más en sus entrañas sobre su mente.

La mano derecha de John se deslizó lentamente por su pecho, dedos envolviéndose fuertemente alrededor de la flecha. Probablemente debería haber dolido – él podía _sentir_ su agarre moviendo la flecha sobre la herida – pero no había dolor, nada más el frío entumecedor que había entrado por cada célula. Él no se preparo a si mismo, no podía tensar sus músculos, o solamente sería más difícil. él tomó una respiración profunda, sintió a Amarisa presionar su nariz contra su cuello, y entonces jaló con toda la fuerza que él podía reunir.

La flecha salió libre con un sonido húmedo de succión, y John la tiró a un lado. Pero el terrible frío no se fue, y en momentos John estaba temblando como si estuviera yaciendo en suelo congelado en vez de arena calentada por el sol.

Amarisa se acurrucó en su pecho, extendiéndose en toda su longitud cómo si ella estuviera intentando calentarlo. John sabía que debería doler – sus patas habían jalado la piel alrededor de la herida más de una vez – pero el dolor era suave y distante, como si él estuviera drogado.

Una enorme pata se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, levantándolo y a Amarisa como si ellos fueran gatitos recién nacidos, colocándolos contra un enorme pecho cubierto de metal. El gruñido bajo de Ragnvald pasó a través de las costillas de John mientras el oso empezaba a moverse, alejándose de la batalla.

Momentos antes de deslizarse en la inconsciencia, John sintió a Ragnvald echar a correr.

—¿Por qué todos los pisos aceptables son tan costosos? —Sherlock explotó, cerrando con disgusto la laptop. —Uno pensaría que podríamos encontrar al menos ulguno que esté en una zona de alta criminalidad o supuestamente encantado o _algo_ que bajaría el precio.

—Necesitamos un compañero de piso, —Raniel le dijo, disgusto en su voz mientras hablaba del hecho que ninguno de ellos quería reconocer.

 _—No, —_ Sherlock dijo, su tono duro y firme. —Absolutamente no.

Él no quería compartir su espacio de vida con alguien más. Alguien que indudablemente sería ordinario e insulso y tan _aburrido_ quelo haría querer gritar. Y ellos estarían desconcertados por el completo desinterés de Raniel en ellos, o más perturbados por el hecho de que era Sherlock el que les hablaba a sus daimonions, no Raniel, o que ellos insistirían en no tener restos humanos en el lugar y él tendría que someterse a sus deseos (al menos en parte) porque sin ellos él tendría que mudarse otra vez...

Sobre la mesa, Raniel se balanceó en sus patas traseras y se paró, mirando a Sherlock a los ojos. —Entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí o conformarnos con un lugar que es igual de horrible.

 _—¡No! —_ Sherlock dijo otra vez, abriendo su laptop nuevamente y empezando una nueva búsqueda. —Tiene que haber algo…

 _—_ Tendríamos que salir de Londres para encontrar algo decente al alcance de nuestro presupuesto, _—_ Raniel continúo sin piedad. _—_ A menos que le pidas ayuda a Mycroft.

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron. — _Bien,_ conseguiremos un compañero de piso.

Tan pronto como ella vió a Ragnvald, Aeliana había sabido que algo andaba mal.

El oso había estado corriendo sobre tres patas, su pata izquierda frontal contra su pecho como si sostuviera algo precioso. Y John y su daimonion no estaban por ninguna parte.

Ragnvald había pasado por delante de todos los doctores humanos y fue directamente hacía ella, y solamente así Aeliana había comprendido que John estaba en el hueco del brazo del _panserbj_ _ø_ _rn_ , inconsciente y tembloroso, su daimonion encima de él y estremeciéndose igual de violentamente.

—Él fue impactado con la flecha de una bruja, —fue todo lo que dijo Ragnvald, antes de poner gentilmente a John y Amarisa sobre el suelo a los pies de Aeliana.

La bruja había pasado su mano sobre la horrible herida en el hombro de John antes de apartarla abruptamente, un nauseabundo entumecimiento levantándose desde la herida como el calor de una herrería.

Un hechizo mortal. John había sido impactado por una flecha con un hechizo mortal en ella.

El primer pensamiento de Aeliana había sido _'¿Por qué?'_ John era un doctor, un soldado de medio rango, un _humano_ – él estaba lo más alejado posible de las ideologías de los clanes de brujas. ¿Por qué razón una bruja lo quería muerto tan desesperadamente que pusieron un hechizo mortal en su flecha?

Y habían sido dos brujas, no tan sólo una – el profundo corte en la cadera de John había emanado el mism terrible entumecimiento como la herida en su hombro.

Ella habría estado perfectamente feliz de trabajar bajo las estrellas, pero los humanos sentían frío, así que le pidió a Ragnvald que llevará a John a su tienda de campaña. Ragnvald lo hizo así, y entonces se colocó afuera de la entrada, claramente intentando quedarse dónde estaba hasta tener noticias de la condición de John.

Entonces Aeliana se puso a trabajar. Había poco que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar verdaderamente a John – vencer un hechizo mortal dependía únicamente en la voluntad del sujeto – pero había pociones y hechizos que podían facilitar el camino. Y John ya había demostrado ser formidable; la mayoría de humanos y brujas afectados con un hechizo mortal morían al instante, tan pronto como la flecha atravesaba su piel. John no sólo había permanecido consciente por varios minutos pero él actualmente había logrado sacar la flecha, lo que significaba que su propia voluntad era mucho más fuerte que la voluntad de la bruja quién lanzó el hechizo.

Pero los hechizos mortales persistían como veneno y la salud de John podía ser afectada permanentemente si Aeliana no lo neutralizaba.

Así que ahí estaba ella, mezclando pociones y vertiéndolas entre los los labios de John, entonando hechizos sobre hierbas y frotándolas sobre las heridas sangrantes.

Y a través de todo, John yacía inconsciente, inmóvil salvo por su temblor constante y bajo. Amarisa acostada a su lado en el grueso saco de dormir que estaba sirviendo como su cama, y en su delirio ellos a menudo trataban de alcanzar por el otro, los dedos de John agarrando con fuerza el pelaje de su daimonion o la nariz de ella presionando en su costado.

Fue cuando el sol apenas había empezado a levantarse nuevamente, que John se movió, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente, como si sus párpados estuvieran rígidos.

—¿Ae...liana? —Su voz tenia la cualidad lenta y maravillada de los no del todo coherentes y Aeliana puso una mano fría en su frente, esperando que lo calmaría.

—Ésta bien, John, —ella murmuró. —Fuiste impactado por una flecha pero vas a estar bien.

—R-Ragn...vald...?

—Él está bien, John – tan sólo se encuentra afuera, de hecho. ¿Le digo que despertaste?

Pero no hubo respuesta, tan pronto como las palabras 'él está bien' pasaron por sus labios, los ojos de John se habían cerrado casi inmediatamente.

Aeliana suspiró, y alejó de su frente el cabello húmedo de sudor. Era un gesto maternal, pero ella no podía evitarlo – John era muy cercano a la edad de sus hijos, después de todo.

El hecho de que recobró la conciencia decía gran cosa sobre el progreso que él hizo, así que ella salió de la tienda para informar a Ragnvald.

Un humano habría hablado, la habría motivado a hablar con un demandante _'¿Bien?'_ o un impaciente _'¿Y?'_ , pero Ragnvald simplemente puso su atención en ella y esperó.

—Si él fuera un hombre diferente, estaría aún preocupada, —Aeliana admitió. —pero lo conozco, y ahora que él recobró la conciencia por unos momentos, creo que podemos decir con seguridad que el peligro ha pasado.

Ragnvald asintió. —Eso es bueno.

Con eso, el oso se levantó y se fué.

Aeliana sacudió su cabeza – a los humanos los podía entender, pero ella estaba convencida de que nunca entendería a los _panserbj_ _ø_ _rne_.

Mycroft estaba sólo ligeramente sorprendido de descubrir a su hermano esperando en la oficina. Era verdad que Sherlock evitaba usualmente las oficinas de Mycroft (ambas la real y el señuelo) como si él estuviera en peligro de alguna reacción alérgica pero ahora, con Mamá en Afganistán, Sherlock tenía que venir aa ver a Mycroft si quería alguna esperanza de noticias.

—Sherlock, —él saludó, asintiendo a su hermano a sentarse y no sorprendido para nada cuando Sherlock permaneció de pie. —¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Sherlock, por supuesto, ni siquiera se molestó con un educado saludo. —¿Cómo está ella?

Mycroft entretuvó la idea de pretender no saber quién era 'ella', antes de descartar la idea – él solamente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, no hoy.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sabría? —él preguntó, voz fría y deliberada.

Donde otro daimonion tal vez hubiera cambiado de posición, quizás movido nerviosamente, tal vez traicionado a su humano, Tehayla era tan disciplinada como el mismo Mycroft lo era y permaneció perfectamente inmóvil.

—¡Sé que tienes un aletiómetro[14], Mycroft! —Sherlcok gritó, Raniel erizándose en su hombro. —¡Deja de mentir!

Era verdad que Mycroft poseía un aletiómetro, uno de esos extraños dispositivos que podían responder a cualquier pregunta que se le formulará por medio de los treinta y seis símbolos inscritos en su carátula similar a un reloj. Cada símbolo tenía miles de posibles significados, y el operador del aletiómetro planteá una pregunta por manipular tres manecillas mediante perillas para apuntar a los símbolos equivalentes. La respuesta era obtenida por observar la cuarta manecilla y a los símbolos apuntados por ella mientras rotaba sobre la caratula.

El aletiómetro había sido inventado en el decimoséptimo siglo, y los detalles específicos exactos del dispositivo eran todavía desconocidos. Sólo seis habían sido fabricados, y tan sólo tres habían sobrevivido hasta la actualidad.

Uno había sido destruido en la WWI[15], y dos estaban ahora perdidos (aunque Mycroft se aseguró de que sus contactos estuvieran siempre alerta por noticias de ellos, sólo en caso). De los tres que estaban contabilizados, uno pertenecía a un coleccionista privado en Zurich (a quién Mycroft tenía bajo estrecha vigilancia), uno estaba en exhibición en Louvre[16], y el último estaba en la posesión de Mycroft.

Pero él no lo usaba a menudo. En parte porque, mientras muchos experimentos habían sido realizados, nadie sabía con exactitud que accionaba al aletiómetro, o que lo hacía posible responder cada cuestión tan precisamente. Y si no sabías como funcionaba un dispositivo, no podías saber si había sido manipulado.

Era verdad que nadie había encontrado ninguna sustancia o dispositivo que fuera capaz de afectar al aletiómetro, pero Mycroft sabía mejor que aceptar algo como eso por garantizado.

Sin embargo, la principal razón por la que Mycroft no usaba el aletiómetro era que, con muchos miles de significados para cada símbolo, cada respuesta era vulnerable a malinterpretarse. Y era mucho mejor trabajar sin información que con información equivocada o engañosa.

Sin embargo, por Mamá, Mycroft había hecho una excepción. Él había preguntado que estaba haciendo ella, y la manecilla había girado a los símbolos del camello, la colmena, la luna, el yelmo, el rayo, la serpiente, el yelmo otra vez, y entonces el reloj de arena. Por supuesto, los símbolos eran sólo el principio, el paso más fácil de leer el aletriómetro – la prueba real ocurría en interpretarlos, en intentar las varias combinaciones de significados hasta que dieras con el que parecía ser el correcto.

Mycroft creía que el camello se refería al desierto, indicando que Mamá estaba todavía en Afganistán. La colmena podía indicar ya sea trabajo o compañía, él no estaba seguro. La luna era la forma del aletiómetro de referirse a las brujas, lo que expresaba que ella estaba quizás trabajando con alguien o en la compañía de brujas, había poca diferencia de cualquier forma. El yelmo podía significar lucha o guerra, lo que parecía obvio, pero la adición del símbolo del rayo después, parecía indicar otro significado. El rayo a menudo era utilizado para representar una fuerza de la naturaleza, y junto con el yelmo muchas veces representaban a los osos acorazados. Como los _panserbj_ _ø_ _rne_ habían sido enviados a Afganistán, esa parte parecía relativamente evidente.

Sin embargo, la serpiente aún lo confundía. Podría significar astucia o engaño (aunque eso usualmente era referido por medio de la imagen del camaleón), o podría ser una forma de indicar reptiles en general. Uno de sus significados más profundos era veneno, y también era una forma de referirse a medicina y algunas a veces a doctores, Lo que podría significar que Mamá había sido tratada por algún tipo de herida, lo que era extraño cuando emparejado con los dos símbolos finales.

Juntos el yelmo y el reloj de arena parecían indicar que ella estaba peleando contra la muerte.

Aunque por supuesto, Mycroft no iba a decirle eso a su hermano. No basado puramente en la respuesta subjetiva de un dispositivo que por su misma naturaleza estaba abierto a múltiples interpretaciones.

—Era muy indirecto, —él dijo eventualmente, con sólo la cantidad correcta de reticente frustración en su voz. —Todo lo que me dijo era que Mamá seguía en Afganistán, trabajando con su clan y los osos acorazados.

Sherlock, por supuesto, se burló y demandó que Mycroft describiera exactamente en que símbolos el aletiómetro se había detenido, inventó una docena de diferentes explicaciones, y eventualmente otra vez se fue con un último comentario sobre el peso de Mycroft.

Tehayla repiqueteó su pico resentidamente mientras las puertas se cerraban. —Los hermanos pueden llegar a poner a prueba la paciencia de uno.

—En efecto, —Mycort accedió, deslizando ausentemente deslizando la punta de sus dedos por el pecho de ella.

Ellos se sentaron en silencio por algunos momentos, ambos preguntándose como progresar desde aquí.

—Podría ir a Afganistán, —Tehayla dijo al final, saltando de su hombro y en el escritorio.

Mycroft apretó los labios. —No – te tomaría mucho tiempo llegar ahí.

—Pero Mamá-

—Yo habría sido informado si ella hubiera sido verdaderamente herida, —Mycroft dijo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo y a su daimonion.

Tehayla se movió, extendiendo un ala y acicalandola, un certero signo de que ella estaba perturbada. —¿Y a donde vamos?

Usualmente a Mycroft le gustaba que Tehayka realizará vigilancia durante el día; era uno de los beneficios más tangibles de su separación. Él había sido visto entrando a la oficina con ella – no podía permitir a las personas pensar que él y Tehayla eran de alguna forma inusuales – pero normalmente ella se iba tan sólo minutos después. Sin embargo hoy él descubrió que no quería enviarla lejos.

Él sabía que era ridículo – él nunca confiaba completamente en las respuestas que el aletiómetro le daba, y no estaba por empezar ahora – pero la idea de que Mamá tal vez estuviera herida, quizás muriendo, mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio…

Él no quería estar solo hoy, por inmaduro que sonará.

—Hoy te estás quedando conmigo, —él anunció, dando un vistazo hacía el escritorio en busca de una excusa. —Trabajaremos en este pequeño problema económico.

Tehayla sabía exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo, por supuesto, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Ella simplemente tomó el habitual lugar en su hombro, acercándose lo suficiente para que sus alas plegadas rozarán el costado de su cabeza cada vez que ella respiraba.

Era la primera vez que John había activamente buscado a Ragnvald en lugar de sólo esperar por el oso a aparecer a su tiempo. Su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo, y la muleta que le habían dado era muy poco fiable, pero lo tenía de pie y moviéndose, y John rechazaba estar en cama por más tiempo del que necesitaba.

Amarisa a su lado, como siempre, John hizo su lenta progresión por el campamento hasta que alcanzó al _panserbj_ _ø_ _rn_ , Ragnvald colocándose su armadura con una facilidad que siempre maravillaba al doctor. Aunque él sabía que de alguna manera esas enormes patas eran tan hábiles y delicadas como las suyas, siempre era una sorpresa verlo.

Ragnvald, por supuesto, no desperdiciaba tiempo con formalidades sin significado. Él le dio un vistazo al cojeó de John, a su brazo todavía curándose, y él sabía.

—Te vas.

—Sí, —John suspiró, preguntándose si debería estar más entusiasmado. la mayoría de las personas estaban felices de ser enviados lejos de las zonas de guerra.

Pero entonces, la mayoría de las personas no estarían dejando el único lugar en el que ellos se sentían aceptados. Era verdad que la mayor parte de las personas no sabían que Amarisa era un perro lobo – ellos generalmente pensaban acerca de ella como un perro muy grande – pero cuando se daban cuenta, ellos inevitablemente empezaban a darle miradas extrañas a John. Incluso su familia nunca había estado completamente cómoda con ellos. lo que había dolido en más formas que una.

Él deseaba que hubiera alguna manera para que ellos pudieran quedarse, pero él era bastante inútil en su condición actual. Aunque los hechizos mortales habían sido neutralizados por su propia voluntad y los cuidados de Aeliana, habrían efectos secundarios; si John estaba triste, o asustado, o tenía miedo de algo, las heridas punzarían y estallarían con dolor. E inclusive poniendo los hechizos mortales de lado, él todavía tendría un largo pedazo de madera incrustado en su hombro, lo que significaba que en su futuro había una prolongada recuperación y mucha terapia física.

Ragnvald asintió, y aunque John había querido agradecerle al _panserbj_ _ø_ _rn_ por haberlo llevado a salvo a él y a Amarisa, él se mordió la lengua. Los osos raramente aceptaban gratitud por tales acciones; en la mente de Ragnvald, eso simplemente era un deber cómo el camarada de armas de John.

—Ha sido bueno pelear a tu lado, —Ragnvald declaró repentinamente. —si hubieras nacido un oso, habrías sido uno muy bueno.

John sabía que probablemente ése era el mayor cumplido que un _panserbj_ _ø_ _rne_ podía dar. Pero como Ragnvald no quería ninguna clase de grandes elogios, él prefirió asentir en agradecimiento mientras Amarisa agitaba su cola.

Entonces Ragnvald se inclinó, con sus frentes presionadas juntas igual que habían hecho esa vez cuando quemarón el cuerpo de Aaltje, mirando directo en los ojos de John con una intensidad que todavía intimidaba bastante al doctor.

—Fuerza y victoria, John Watson, —Ragnvald dijo claramente, otorgando la bendición tradicional de los osos acorazados.

—Fuerza y victoria, Ragnvald Finnurson, —John replicó.

Ragnvald gruñó en satisfacción y se alejó, dejando a John darse la vuelta , y alejarse cojeando lentamente.

—Bueno, —Amarisa dijo en voz baja —esa fue una de las despedidas más agradables y simples en la que alguna vez hemos participado.

Ella estaba intentando alegrarlo, y John le sonrió débilmente a ella, apreciativo pero aún incapaz de ver su salida como algo bueno.

Ellos encontraron a Tamsyn, Hasna y Aeliana a orillas del campamento, y John estaba agradecido de que las tres brujas estuvieran presentes – Él prefería hacer las despedidas con todos juntos.

Hasna lo vio primero. —¿John?

—Hey, —él saludó mientras se dirigía hacia ellas, haciendo muecas cuando se movía un poco demasiado rápido y dolor destellaba por su cadera, Amarisa dándole un gruñido en reproche.

—¿Estás bien? —Tamsyn preguntó, luciendo como si ella estuviera indecisa entre extender un brazo para ayudarlo y respetando su orgullo.

—Estoy bien – es sólo mi pierna…

Aeliana parecía incómoda. —Probablemente eso es mí culpa. Concentré la mayor parte de los hechizos en tu hombro, como estaba tan gravemente herido. Podría intentar hacer algo ahora, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Estará bien, —John dijó, intentando sonreírle. —Y gracias por lo que hiciste – de otra modo, no creo que yo estaría aquí.

Tan pronto como él estuvo coherente, Aeliana le había informado que él había sido impactado con hechizos mortales, aunque los dos seguían desconcertados sobre los motivos. Él no era exactamente el gran enemigo del clan de brujas, y estaba bastante seguro de que ninguna bruja debería tener una venganza lo suficientemente importante para justificar un hechizo mortal.

Pero Aeliana parecía incómoda, con su gratitud, así que John cambió el tema rápidamente. —Entonces, ¿Qué hay sobre ustedes? Y Tamsyn y Hasna – ¿Van a quedarse con esté pelotón por más tiempo, o van a ir a otro lado?

Las brujas se mirarón unas a otras.

—Estamos pensando en retirarnos, —Aeliana admitió. —Sabes por qué nos involucramos en esta guerra, ¿No?

John asintió – Tamsyn le había explicado a él hacía varias semanas.

—Bueno, cuánto más veo de ésta guerra, cuánto más que pienso que no vamos a encontrar respuestas aquí.

—Creemos que el misterio sera desentrañado más cerca de casa, —Hasna agregó. —No vamos a aprender nada nuevo aquí.

—Bueno, buena suerte con eso, —John dijo. —Me voy, mañana, así que-

—Voy contigo, —Tamsyn interrumpió.

Confundido, John le parpadeó a ella por un momento. —¿Qué?

—Dos brujas pensaron que eras digno de un hechizo mortal, John, —Aeliana le recordó, su voz firme. —Tamsyn regresará a Inglaterra contigo, por tu propia seguridad.

—No necesitan hacer eso... —John empezó a decir, protestando automáticamente.

—Pero lo hacemos, —Tamsyn interrumpió. —Si quieren matarte tan desesperadamente, ellas simplemente no se rendirán.

John ahora se estaba empezando a sentir un poco alarmado – la idea de que un completo clan de brujas lo quería muerto no era exactamente un pensamiento placentero. Amarisa se recargó contra su pierna sana para tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, —Hasna dijo, leyendo el miedo de John. —Es únicamente hasta que llegues a Inglaterra.

—¿Es Inglaterra algún tipo de base segura o algo así? —John preguntó, intentando inyectar algo de humor en su voz. —¿Ellas no pueden matarme ahí porque viola algún tipo de ley santificada o algo?

Aeliana sonrió, ligera y reservada. —No exactamente. Pero tengo que decir, ellas no se atreverán a tocarte en Inglaterra.

Hasna asintió. —Y mientras tanto, intentaremos descubrir por qué ellas estaban tan desesperadas por matarte.

John no podía discutir con eso – él se había preguntado la misma cosa muchas veces. Después de todo, él no era particularmente de alto rango en el ejército, no era alguna clase de genio doctor, y ciertamente no era el tipo de persona que cambiaba el curso de una guerra...así que ¿Por qué las brujas repentinamente querían matarlo?

Sherlock hizo un hábito de mantenerse en contacto con personas a las que él asistía. O tal vez no 'mantenerse en contacto', como eso implicaba qué era una comunicación mutua – más como él estaba consciente de en dónde estaban ellos y lo que estaban haciendo, en caso de que alguna vez él necesitará llamar pidiendo un favor.

Por ejemplo, debido a unos cuantos problemas aquí y ahí que él había aclarado, casi cada Giptano[17] de los canales estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Sherlock en cualquier forma que pudieran. Sherlock los había usado muchas veces para localizar a personas perdidas o para obtener información que de otro modo él no habría sido capaz de obtener.

Y ahora un piso había sido abierto en Baker Street, y Sherlock conocía a la dueña. Él había ayudado a la Señora Hudson en América y la recordó como una de las pocas personas que él podía tolerar tener cerca. Ayudaba que su daimonion – una ardilla roja ( _Sciurus vulgaris_ ) por el nombre de Kai – nunca se incomodaba por la falta de atención de Raniel. Kai nunca esperaba que el daimonion de Sherlock interactuará con él, y nunca estaba ofendido cuando Sherlock le hablaba a él en vez de a la Señora Hudson.

Su antiguo trato con la mujer significaba que ella le presentó una oferta substancialmente más baja que lo que él habría demandado, lo que significaba que él solamente necesitaba un compañero de piso para ayudarlo con la renta. Eso eran buenas noticias; como tan sólo habían dos habitaciones, la única otra opción habría sido rentarlo con una pareja, lo que habría sido muy desagradable.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era encontrar un compañero de piso que no demandará ninguna constante interacción social de él, y a quién Sherlock pudiera soportar tener alrededor.

El hombro de John había sanado a pasos agigantados, y John pensó que él tenía que agradecerle a los hechizos de Aeliana por su rápida recuperación.

Pero eso era únicamente su hombro. La pierna de John todavía punzaba a intervalos extraños, y seguía necesitando un bastón para moverse. Tamsyn le había dicho que podía combatir el dolor de la misma forma que él luchó contra los hechizos mortales – por pensar de la vida, por qué razón quería vivirla y lo que hacía su vida buena.

Excepto que mientras había sido fácil en Afganistán, ahora era mucho más difícil. Él había sido útil en Afganistán, había tenido un _propósito_ , mientras que de regreso aquí él solamente era otro ex-soldado lisiado. Tenía amigos en Afganistán, personas que lo entendían, que aceptaban a Amarisa – y en consecuencia, a él – mientras que aquí las personas empezaban a distanciarse siempre que su daimonion exponía sus características más similares a las de un lobo.

Al menos John había logrado mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos; Caedmon había ido a visitarlo dos veces, para ver como estaba y para informarle de los progresos que las brujas habían hecho. Ellas no estaban más cerca de averiguar por qué él había sido un objetivo para no uno pero dos hechizos mortales, pero el daimonion cisne le había dicho a John que las brujas enemigas parecían estar retirando su apoyo de las fuerzas Afganas – por lo menos, ellas ya no estaban involucradas en el conflicto como lo habían estado antes.

Por supuesto, Caedmon también le dijo, otras noticias menos importantes. Tales como el hecho de que Hasna se había enamorado de uno de esos corresponsales de guerra que había estado siguiendo a la compañía. Al principio John le habia deseado buena suerte y entonces, cuando en su segunda visita Caedmon le había dicho que ellos estaban en la etapa inicial de una relación más seria, le había transmitido sus felicitaciones. Aeliana se había reunido con su familia (aparentemente su esposo e hijos eran de la actualidad, no parte del pasado) y John estaba feliz por ella. Tamsyn seguía soltera, pero estaba intentando acercarse a otra bruja (John vagamente había sospechado que Tamsyn era una lesbiana; no por algo que ella había dicho o hecho, pero simplemente porque vivir con Harry hasta sus años adolescentes le había dado un decente radar gay).

Porque ahora ellas eran tan pocas, el resto de su clan había sido absorbido por uno de sus aliados, y ahora Aeliana estaba en el consejo de ese clan – John había estado bastante conmocionado cuando Caedmon le había informado que Aeliana había sido por un tiempo la reina del clan.

Ragnvald todavía seguía luchando en Afganistán, aunque la impopularidad de la guerra (y la posterior escasez de fondos para ella) junto a la retirada del clan de brujas enemigo hacía probable que el gobierno quizás recortará el numero de osos acorazados próximamente.

Y mientras sin duda él estaba preocupado por sus amigos, John tenía sus problemas de los que preocuparse. Su terapeuta, por ejemplo; como cualquier otro humano en la superficie del planeta, ella parecía creer que Amarisa siendo un perro lobo significaba que ellos estaban escondiendo algún terrible trauma de la infancia. John resentía tal implicación y no hizo secreto del hecho – pero por supuesto, ella solamente pensaba que su actitud defensiva era prueba de que ella iba en la dirección correcta.

El otro problema de John era que sin un compañero de piso, no tenía los ingresos para quedarse en Londres. No que él estaba particularmente encariñado con su actual vivienda; no se sentía como un hogar, y el único toque personal que John había traído al lugar eran sus fotos.

Él no tenía muchas – tan sólo cuatro. Una de su familia, tomada cuando él tenia diecisiete. Otra de él y sus amigos de la universidad, y una del pelotón con el que había servido. La adición más reciente era una tomada por el fotógrafo de guerra y que John terminó conservando, y lo mostraba a él mismo y a Amarisa con Ragnvald, Tamsyn, Hasna y Caedmon.

John no tenía una fotografía de Aeliana, lo que él suponía era una lástima pero difícilmente era algo que él podía cambiar ahora.

El punto era, encariñado con su pequeño piso o no, John no podía vivir en Londres y ciertamente no en ningún departamento decente sin alguien para ayudarlo a pagar por ello. Pero eso era más fácil dicho que hecho – las personas no querían vivir con alguien con un perro lobo por daimonion, y John estaba lo suficiente consciente de sí mismo para saber que probablemente a este punto él sería un terrible compañero de piso. Además de un anfitrión de persistentes reflejos de campo de batalla (por ejemplo, John seguía incómodo con las personas llegando por detrás de él) y un sentido de paranoia – aunque él sentía que esto era al menos parcialmente justificado, ya que él tenía a un clan de brujas en busca de venganza, después de todo – también estaban las pesadillas.

Tal vez habría sido soportable si el soñará sobre la guerra, sobre campos de batalla, pero él no lo hacía. Sus pesadillas siempre eran sobre el hechizo mortal. Noche tras noche, él volvía a visitar el frió todo consumidor, el horrible entumecimiento, el sentimiento de que él estaba enterrado en oscuridad, completamente solo y lejos de todo lo que amaba, lejos inclusive de Amarisa.

Así que, él dudaba que cualquier persona quisiera compartir un piso con él. Harry tal vez estaría dispuesta a aguantarlo, pero John estaba determinado que sería su último recurso.

Así que él no pensó nada al mencionarle sus problemas a Mike Stamford cuando se cruzaron en el parque, por eso lo desconcertó la repentina risa entre dientes de Mike.

—Eres la segunda persona en decirme eso hoy.

Las orejas de Amarisa se irguieron, y John no pudo evitar preguntar, —¿Quién fue la primera persona?

Sherlock levantó la vista de su experimento mientras la puerta se abría, Raniel haciendo lo mismo desde su percha en la mesa, olfateando el aire.

Mike Stamford y su daimonion cerdo ( _Sus domestica_ ) entraron en la sala, seguidos por un hombre que Sherlock asumió era un prospecto de compañero de piso. Antes él deliberadamente le mencionó sus problemas de vivienda al hombre, esperando que él esparciría la palabra – el circulo de conocidos de Stamford probablemente consistía primariamente de doctores e investigadores, y Sherlock necesitaba a un compañero de piso que no fuera impresionable.

Era claro que el otro hombre era a la vez doctor y soldado, así que Sherlock y Raniel dirigieron su atención a su daimonion.

El primer pensamiento de Sherlock era 'perro' pero eso no encajaba. Mientras el daimonion era obviamente canino, la forma del cráneo era equivocada para un perro, el hocico demasiado largo y la cabeza muy baja. También había algo erróneo sobre la forma en la que ella se movía; muy predatoria para ser un perro. Su siguiente pensamiento – con más que una pizca de interés – era 'lobo', pero tampoco eso era adecuado. El daimonion no podía ser un lobo, porque los auténticos lobos tenían abrigos negros o garras sin espolones. Que ella era algún tipo de canino era obvio, pero ¿De qué clase?

Incluso Raniel se deslizo por la longitud de la mesa para observar mejor a éste extraño daimonion, olfateando intensamente.

Generalmente las personas se inquietaban bajo el escrutinio de Raniel de sus daimonions, pero no parecía molestar al médico militar en absoluto. El mismo Raniel usualmente era suficiente para incomodar a las personas, o por lo menos garantizar una segunda mirada, pero el hombre tan sólo obsevó al daimonion de Sherlock por un momento antes de que él empezará a echarle un vistazo al laboratorio.

Intrigante. Parecía que éste doctor era o sorprendentemente tolerante de daimonions con cualidades extrañas, o Raniel no era el más extraño daimonion que él había visto. Posiblemente ambos.

Raniel regresó a Sherlock, recorriendo su manga para acurrucarse alrededor de su cuello.

Sherlock giró su rostro así que los otros hombres no lo verían hablar, y mantuvo su voz baja así que no llegaría a los oídos de sus daimonions.

—¿A qué huele ella – perro o lobo?

—No lo sé, —Raniel susurró, prácticamente temblando con excitación. —Nunca antes he olido a un daimonion como ella.

Sherlock volteó a ver otra vez al misterioso daimonion, preguntándose si él había omitido algo. Pero definitivamente ella era un canino de alguna clase… ¿Un extraño tipo de lobo? ¿Una raza de perro particularmente exótica?

Él no sabía. Por vez primera desde que ellos tenían once y el hoatzín[18] de esa mujer los había dejado perplejos, Sherlock y Raniel estaban honestamente confundidos por el una persona

Qué interesante.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **[13] Rama nube pino:** (en vez de la usual escoba XD) ramas que utilizan las brujas para volar.

 **[14] Aletiómetro:** muy parecido a un reloj de cadena, pero más grande; posee cuatro manecillas, de las cuales el operador puede mover tres por medio de perillas y la cuarta posee movimiento propio, siendo de un metal distinto a las demás. En el lugar donde los relojes llevan los números, este aparato lleva 36 dibujos (ancla, delfín, elefante, yelmo, caballo, reloj de arena, etc.). El método de uso consiste en usar las tres manecillas para formular una pregunta indicando la figura que mejor represente la idea, la cuarta manecilla se mueve de un símbolo a otro expresando una idea en respuesta. Posee una cantidad símbolos finitos, pero estos poseen una cantidad infinita de significados.

 **[15] WWI:** _World War I_ , la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 **[16] Louvre:** Museo del Louvre, es el museo nacional de Francia.

 **[17] Giptano:** Un pueblo nómada que navega en botes por los ríos, es una mezcla entre gitanos y piratas

 **[18] Hoatzín:** También llamado hoacín, es un ave con una cara blanca sin plumas y con los ojos rojos, en la cabeza hay una cresta serrada, tiene una capacidad limitada de volar.


	3. Cimientos 3a

Hola de nuevo :D.

Una pequeña actualizacion por Halloween, queria subir más pero no me dio tiempo...para diciembre esperen una superactualización esten atentos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3a: Cimientos**

En realidad John y Amarisa no sabían qué pensar de este 'Sherlock Holmes', o su daimonion. Él era un hombre atractivo, y si se encontraba en el laboratorio Barts entonces seguramente él era inteligente, pero cuál había sido exactamente su propósito en el laboratorio, John no podía adivinar, y Stamford había sido menos que comunicativo. Su daimonion era macho y albino, y parecía ser una criatura muy grande tipo hurón.

El daimonion en cuestión había pasado la entera conversación mirando fijamente a Amarisa, y mientras ella y John estaban acostumbrados a personas y daimonions observándola, había sido un poco desconcertante.

Sin mencionar la lista interminable de hechos que el hombre había recitado como si él hubiera hecho que un detective privado estuviera vigilado a John. Era algo bastante extraño, y John se sentía en una particular desventaja, así que tan pronto como él y Amarisa estaban de regreso en su piso el goggleó al hombre.

—La Ciencia de la Deducción, —Amarisa leyó en voz alta, apoyando sus patas frontales en el escritorio al lado de John mientras ella le echaba un vistazo a la pantalla de la laptop. —Suena medio sospechoso.

—Lo es, —John estuvo de acuerdo, recargándose en su silla mientras extendía una mano para acariciar las orejas de Amarisa. —Vaya, creeré que puedes decir _algunas_ cosas de observar a las personas, pero seguramente no todo esto. A lo que me refiero, ¿Un piloto de avión por su _pulgar_?

Amarisa volteó a verlo, —Entonces, ¿Vamos a ir a ver el piso o no?

—Da igual, —John se encogió de hombros. —Además probablemente él no será la persona más extraña que hayamos encontrado.

—No, creo que ese honor todavía va a Ragnvald, —Amarisa accedió. —Aún si el daimonion de Sherlock parece un poco...intenso.

John encogió los hombros de nuevo. —Quizás esa solamente es su manera de ser. O tal vez el sólo actúa de esa forma con personas que ha conocido recientemente.

John leyó un libro por el resto de la tarde mientras su daimonion dormía la siesta en la cama, hasta que era hora de ir a Baker Street.

—Desearía que tomarás un taxi, —Amarisa regañó a John mientras el cojeaba por la calle. —Sería mucho mejor para tu pierna...

—Estoy bien, Risa, —John murmuró —De todas formas, está todo en mi cabeza.

Amarisa mordisqueó ligeramente sus dedos en protesta. —Te dispararón con un _hechizo mortal_ , ¿Recuerdas? No es el tipo de cosa que sólo se va. _'Intenta pensar en cosas felices'_ ¡Esa es la respuesta! Honestamente – ¡Eso hace sonar a la guerra como una producción de Peter Pan!

—¿Qué más sugerirías tú? —John refunfuñó y predeciblemente, Amarisa se quedó callada.

John inmediatamente se sintió arrepentido. Él sabía que ella sólo estaba intentando alegrarlo, y que en el fondo Amarisa se sentía tan desamparada como él se sentía, así que el rasco gentilmente su cabeza en una disculpa silenciosa.

Ellos llegaron a buen tiempo, y Sherlock salió de un taxi justo mientras ellos alcanzaban la puerta frontal. La dueña, la Señora Hudson, parecía amable (aún si la historia sobre su esposo era un poco bizarra), y su daimonion – una ardilla roja que se presentó como Kai a Amarisa – era amigable y agradable sin ser irritable. John había estado observando alrededor, intentando lograr una mejor opinión de Sherlock y su daimonion (que Kai había llamado Raniel), cuando ellos fueron interrumpidos por un hombre entrando apresuradamente al piso.

Él parecía estar en sus treintas, y su daimonion era un halcón de ojos perceptivos montado en su hombro, su mirada penetrante analizando la habitación. Y aunque John no estaba completamente seguro, él también parecía ser un policía.

Estaba claro que éste hombre y Sherlock eran conocidos, y que parecía ser en una capacidad profesional, pero cómo eso funcionaba John no tenía idea. Sherlock salió por la puerta como un huracán, Raniel colgando de su cuello como una bufanda de piel, y John fue dejado en la silla, incapaz de evitar sentir una punzada de envidia a su visible emoción, su _propósito._

Había sido mucho tiempo desde que él había tenido algo parecido a un propósito.

Su amargura lo hizo gritarle a la Señora Hudson, de lo que él estaba instantáneamente apenado, Amarisa lamiendo su mano en un esfuerzo para consolarlo. Él apenas volteó a ver el periódico cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres un médico.

John levantó la vista, y Amarisa se levantó por reflejo.

Sherlock estaba de pie en la entrada, poniéndose un par de guantes.

—De hecho, tú eras un médico militar, —él continuó, con el aire de alguien siendo deliberadamente casual.

Sintiendo la necesidad de ponerse de pie para ésta conversación, John agarró su bastón y se paró.

—Sí, —él dijo inmediatamente.

—¿Eres bueno? —Sherlock preguntó.

Ofendida, Amarisa, se erizó, pero la voz de John era calmada. —Muy bueno.

Tampoco era fanfarronería – era la verdad; él sabia que era un buen doctor. Quizá no en la cima absoluta de su profesión, pero aún por encima del resto.

—Entonces, ¿Has visto muchas heridas? ¿Muertes violentas? —los ojos de Sherlock estaban observando muy intensamente en los suyos.

Raniel estaba de nuevo mirando a Amarisa igual de intensamente, pero – como John sabía que ella haría – el perro-lobo simplemente estaba tomándolo con calma, inclinando su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba de vuelta.

—Sí, —fue todo lo que dijo John.

Sherlock estaba acercándose a ellos lentamente, y había un aire de emoción restringida a su alrededor. —Algo de problemas, también, apuesto.

—Por supuesto, sí, —John replicó, entonces sintió la necesidad de agregar. —Suficiente para toda una vida, demasiado.

Él sabía que era cómo se _suponía_ él debía sentirse. Pero John no podía evitarlo – él quería un propósito de nuevo, y sabía que Amarisa sentía lo mismo.

Pero reenlistarse estaba fuera de la cuestión con su pierna de la forma en la que estaba, y Aeliana y los otros lo querían en Inglaterra hasta que descubrieran porque un clan de brujas había intentado asesinarlo (francamente, era algo que el mismo John se preguntaba muy a menudo). Uno pensaría que ser perseguido por brujas habría puesto una chispa a su vida, pero Inglaterra era un santuario como le habían prometido: a él ni siquiera lo habían asaltado.

Así que las siguientes palabras de Sherlock parecían una bendición. —¿Quieres ver un poco más?

—¡Oh, Dios, Sí! —exclamó John en un instante.

Amarisa ladró felizmente, y su cola estaba agitándose furiosamente mientras ellos seguían a Sherlock por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock conoció por primera vez a John Watson, él se imaginó que Raniel y él podrían haberse encontrado con mucho peores compañeros de piso. El rompecabezas acerca de la forma de Amarisa era una sorpresa placentera (él seguía sin poder decidir entre una especie oscura de lobo o una exótica raza de perro, y el abundante abrigo negro planteaba la posibilidad de que ella era una variante de color), y ella y su humano parecían relativamente de fácil convivencia, aunque Sherlock sospechaba que John quizás intentaría insistir en un molesto nivel de limpieza en la sala y la cocina.

Muchas horas después, hurgando a través de la basura buscando una maleta rosa, Sherlock y Raniel estaban llegando a la conclusión de que habría sido difícil mejorarlo.

John Watson y Amarisa eran _interesantes._

En vez de sentirse incómodos o molestos por las deducciones de Sherlock, John parecía honestamente maravillado con ellas, y él era tan liberal con sus elogios que al principio Sherlock se había preguntado si él era inconsciente de que estaba expresando sus pensamientos. Mientras la mayoría de daimonions habrían estado perturbados por el inflexible escrutinio de Raniel mientras él intentaba determinar lo que Amarisa era, el daimonion canino lo tomó con calma, aparentemente no preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Observar la reacción de Scotland Yard hacia ellos había sido interesante, por así decirlo. El daimonion gato salvaje de Sally, Matriel, claramente no le había hecho mucho caso a Amarisa, frunciendo la nariz mientras el daimonion pasaba. Lestrade y Zarania parecían ofrecerle a John y Amarisa algo de respeto, pero la observación más interesante había sido que el daimonion beagle de Andersom se negó a mirar a los ojos a Amarisa.

Los daimonions perro usualmente se llevaban relativamente bien, probablemente por la mentalidad de manada, así que la inquietud de Izeah alrededor de Amarisa levantaba algunas preguntas muy intrigantes.

John había trabajado sin problemas y eficientemente, él y su daimonion moviéndose en sincronía como si hubieran examinado cientos de cuerpos. Y tal vez ellos lo habían hecho – no era completamente improbable.

John había investigado los dedos de la mujer mientras su daimonion inclinó su cabeza para oler los labios del cadáver. Sherlock había abierto su boca para preguntarle a ella que esencias detectaba, preguntándose si su sentido del olfato estaba a la altura del de Raniel, cuando su propio daimonion se le adelantó.

—¿Qué hueles?

Sherlock se había retorcido para mirar hacia dónde el turón estaba acuclillado al lado del cuerpo, y él había sabido que Lestrade y Zarania estaban similarmente impactados. Raniel nunca le hablaba a otros daimonions a menos que fuera para decirles que se callarán y dejarán de hablarle, y mucho menos para hacer una pregunta que Sherlock habría sido perfectamente capaz de hacer él mismo.

John y Amarisa, por supuesto, no tenían idea de como insólito eso era, y Amarisa respondió en seguida.

—Perfume – ese nuevo de Chanel, y es muy fuerte, —Amarisa le reportó, arrugando su nariz en desagrado. —Su último desayuno fue algo picante con pollo, pero hay algo más, algo como la tiza y amargo...

Eso había sido la píldora venenosa, claro, y momentos después Sherlock había salido corriendo en búsqueda de una maleta rosa, recogiendo a Raniel en el camino.

—Probablemente no deberíamos haberlo dejado ahí, —Raniel murmuró mientras se asomaban en otro contenedor de basura.

Esto, también, era bastante insólito. Raniel _mostraba_ preocupación por algunas selectas personas y sus daimonions, pero ellos usualmente eran Mamá y Padre exclusivamente, no un potencial compañero de piso que ellos solamente habían conocido hace unas horas.

—Él estará bien, —Sherlock murmuró.

No era una desestimación – era un hecho. La mayoría de las personas parecían creer que John era relativamente inofensivo, lo que era completamente estúpido; tú sólo tenías que mirar a Amarisa para saber eso. Lobo o perro, ella era muy claramente un depredador, y uno intimidante a decir verdad.

Más que eso, John era experimentado. Él era un hombre que pasó por una guerra y había salido sano y relativamente completo, independientemente de la cojera psicosomática.

Si John podía soportar todo eso y aun así regresar social y amigable, las calles de Londres no iban a presentar un problema.

—En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ellos? —Sherlock le preguntó a su daimonion, genuinamente curioso.

Porque Raniel estaba más que encantado con un daimonion de lo que Sherlock había visto...jamás. Él suponía que podría ser el rompecabezas que Amarisa presentaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que era algo más. Algo nuevo y diferente.

—Ella...me agrada...—Raniel anunció lentamente, como si él mismo apenas pudiera creerlo. —Amarisa, quiero decir. Y también John. No puedo explicar por qué, yo sólo...me agradan.

Eso era otro primero – Raniel nunca había sentido atracción a otro daimonion sin una razón. Él respetaba a Zarania porque incluso cuando le gritaba ella nunca esperaba que él le respondiera, y él le tenía cariño a Kai por las mismas razones; la ardilla no invadía su espacio y nunca intentaba atraer su atención.

Pero para que a Raniel sólo le 'agradará' un daimonion por ninguna concebible razón...eso era nuevo.

Sherlock estaba consciente de que en realidad era relativamente común para los daimonions agradar o detestar mutuamente a primera vista. Se habían realizado estudios acerca del fenómeno, coloquialmente conocido como la 'prueba de compatibilidad', y ellos parecían indicar que los sentimientos de tu daimonion sobre otro daimonion usualmente indicaban si te llevarías bien con su humano o no. Muchas parejas felizmente casadas (raro en su línea de trabajo) afirmaban que sus daimonions habían tomado un instantáneo, completamente sin precedentes mutuo agrado.

Por supuesto, Sherlock estaba seguro de que no era lo que estaba pasando aquí. No que John Watson no fuera atractivo, porque lo era, aunque de manera sorprendente – el sagaz destello de atracción cuando él lo vio por primera vez de verdad que había atrapado de improviso a Sherlock. John no era particularmente guapo o impresionante, pero había algo cálido y estable y fuerte sobre él, como una roca en el centro de un torbellino.

Sherlock trató de alejar ese pensamiento – información extraña, inútil para su investigación – y se movió al siguiente contenedor de basura.

* * *

John no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, y la mujer que se presentó como Anthea se negó a decirle.

Ella estaba escribiendo en un Blackberry, su daimonion camaleón en su regazo, una pata delantera descansando sobre la muñeca de ella. Amarisa estaba sentada a los pies de John, sosteniéndose contra el ligero vaivén del coche, sus músculos tensos y listos para saltar a la acción.

Ellos no sabían que estaba pasando, pero sabían que personas que interferían tan casual y detalladamente con teléfonos públicos y cámaras CCTV[1] no eran personas para tomarse a la ligera.

John suponía que debería estar más preocupado por el hecho de que esencialmente él y Amarisa habían sido secuestrados en la calle, pero todo lo que sentía era la extraña calma y claridad que siempre descendía cuando él estaba corriendo hacia una batalla bajo la estela de Ragnvald.

El coche se detuvó en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento vacío. Bien, vacío excepto por una solitaria silla y el hombre de pie frente a ella.

Él estaba vestido de traje de negocios y sosteniendo un paraguas en una mano. Su daimonion – un cuervo – estaba posado sobre su hombro, sus ojos fijos en John mientras él y Amarisa salían del carro.

Probablemente se suponía que fuera intimidante, pero...bueno, si John se intimidara fácilmente, él no sería amigo de un oso acorazado.

Era evidente en segundos que este hombre estaba interesado en él por su conexión con Sherlock, y John estaba llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que su potencial compañero de piso llevaba una vida muy interesante.

Amarisa se mantuvo cerca, lo cerca suficiente para que su pelaje rozará el costado de los pantalones de John, sus músculos tensos como preparada para saltar. El daimonion cuervo estaba observando con superioridad al perro lobo, y el pelaje de Amarisa estaba erizado, sus labios alzados muy ligeramente para mostrar sólo las puntas de sus colmillos.

La creciente tensión de la situación era lo que la había hecho tan visiblemente hostil, pero Amarisa usualmente era taciturna con extraños. Le tomaba un tiempo encariñarse con personas y daimonions, aunque ella parecía haberse encariñado con Raniel y Sherlock inusualmente rápido. Pero entonces, el daimonion de Sherlock era interesante (como el mismo Sherlock), y John había escuchado historias sobre daimonions de personas conectando sin razón aparente, así que tal vez eso era lo que había pasado aquí.

Como el extraño en el traje de negocios señaló, ellos estaban volviéndose muy leales con gran rapidez. Aunque él parecía pasar por alto que la respuesta negativa de John podría haber sido basada puramente en sentido común – cuando un hombre que afirmaba ser su enemigo te ofrecía dinero para espiar a alguien que trabajaba para la policía, probablemente era mejor negarse.

El cuervo repiqueteó su pico, seguramente para sonar amenazante, mientras una vez más el hombre buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba una pequeña libreta.

—Problemas de confianza, dice aquí, —él comentó ligeramente, abriéndola de un tirón.

Una escalofriante sensación rastrera se deslizó por la espina de John, y Amarisa dio un gruñido bajo y retumbante.

—¿Qué es eso? —él preguntó, su voz severa.

El hombre continuó como si John no hubiera hablado. —¿Podría ser que has decidido confiar en Sherlock Holmes, de todas las personas?

—¿Quién dice que confío en él? —John respondió automaticamente.

—No pareces del tipo que hace amigos fácilmente...

John nunca había sido bueno en dejar a alguien más diseccionar y criticar su vida como si fuera una película barata. Probablemente por eso la terapia nunca pareció ayudar mucho.

—¿Hemos terminado?

El hombre lo miró directamente, algo cercano a una provocación en sus ojos. —Tú dime.

John nunca había tenido mucho agrado por esas clases de charadas absurdas y se dio la media vuelta, determinado a salir a zancadas de ahí...

—Imaginó que ya te han advertido que te alejes de él, —fue declaradó a sus espaldas. —Pero puedo decir de tu daimonion y tu mano izquierda que eso no va a suceder.

John giró rápidamente – él siempre había sido sensible a comentarios sobre Amarisa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —él gritó, descansando una mano en su daimonion mientras Amarisa rugía por lo bajo en su garganta.

El extraño sonrió pareciendo complacido por la reacción de John, y su daimonion cuervo ahueco sus plumas en una manera contenta. —La mayoría de las personas que caminan por las calles de ésta ciudad, todo lo que ellas ven son calles y tiendas y coches. Cuando tú caminas con Sherlock Holmes lo que tú ves es el campo de batalla – ya lo has visto, ¿No es así?

Amarisa había dejado de gruñir, pero so no significaba que su ira y ultraje de ninguna manera habían disminuido – solamente que ambos ella y John estaban ahora en mejor control.

—¿Tienes un punto en particular que hacer? —John preguntó, intentando no apretar sus dientes.

—Tiens un temblor intermitente en tu mano izquierda, —él hombre explicó, voz estable y segura. —Tu terapeuta cree que es estrés postraumático; ella piensa que estas atormentado por recuerdos de tu servicio militar...sin embargo, ella cree que tu daimonion tomó la forma de un perro lobo porque sufriste algún tipo de abuso cuando eras un adolescente.

A pesar de sí mismo, John estaba sorprendido. Aparte de la información acerca de su terapia (la que John estaba muy seguro que era confidencial), la mayoría de las personas nunca adivinaban la forma de Amarisa por ellos solos. A primera vista las personas la creían un perro, y era únicamente si ellos pasaban una extendida cantidad de tiempo alrededor de ella y John que ellos empezaban a pensar que ella era algo más...e incluso entonces, ellos raramente lo adivinaban bien.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —John preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

El extraño sonrió, la clase de sonrisa que decía que no iba a responder, deliberadamente observando cuidadosamente a Amarisa —No más esconderte intentando actuar como un perro para relajar a las personas, ¿Hmmm?

Ni el perro lobo ni su humano hicieron caso al comentario,

—Tú _estás_ atormentado por recuerdos, pero no por los recuerdos que ella cree, —el hombre continuó, aún sonando supremamente satisfecho consigo mismo. —Estás bajo estrés justo ahora y tu mano se encuentra perfectamente estable. No sueñas acerca de bombas o disparos o batallas – después de todo, eras un soldado y esa era tu vida...tus pesadillas son sobre lo que sentiste cuándo esas brujas te dispararon con sus hechizos mortales.

La pierna de John punzó dolorosamente al recordatorio, y ahora él estaba verdaderamente intranquilo – Aeliana y las otras habían intentado mantener escondida la naturaleza exacta de su herida hasta que supieran más. El hecho de que este hombre supiera decía muchas cosas sobre su alcance, nada de lo que agradaba a John.

John intentó por una voz calmada cuando él habló de nuevo. —¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Una parte preocupada

John no había puesto mucha atención a eso, su mente muy ocupada intentando determinar quién podría ser capaz de hablarle a las personas acerca de su herida. Él eliminó a las brujas y a Ragnvald casi inmediatamente – los osos acorazados no eran exactamente conocidos por ser soplones, y en primer lugar había sido idea de las brujas mantenerlo en secreto. Él suponía que habría estado en los documentos del alta, y alguien que tuviera acceso a las notas de su terapeuta sería capaz de revisarlos sin ningún problema.

Eventualmente, el hombre extraño se fue y John se aseguró de ir a buscar su arma antes de que él y Amarisa regresarán a Baker Street.

Sherlock había localizado la maleta rosa, y John había estado más que un poco enojado a la idea de que el otro hombre solamente lo llamó para enviar un texto.

—¿No pudiste mandarlo a él? —le preguntó, asintiendo hacia Raniel, el turón acurrucado en el estomago de Sherlock mientras él yacía en el sofá.

—Sin pulgares opuestos, —el daimonion dijo. —Soy pésimo con teclados

Era inusual para daimonions dirigirse a otro humano directamente a menos que ellos fueran especialmente cercanos o la persona estuviera ausente o indispuesta, en los casos de brujas o pacientes en coma. Pero realmente, cuando comparado a todo lo demás que era inusual sobre Sherlock y Raniel, no era nada para emocionarse.

Sherlock había observado a su diamonion por un momento, luciendo casi sorprendido, como si Raniel estuviera haciendo algo fuera de lo ordinario, pero la expresión había pasado tan rápidamente que John no estaba seguro de que había estado ahí en primer lugar.

John había hecho como le ordenaron y envió los textos, y Sherlock – aparentemente aún zumbando de la adrenalina de encontrar la maleta – estaba ocupado colocándose avidámente su abrigo y bufanda, cuando Raniel repentinamente miró a John y Amarisa.

—¿Quieren venir? —él preguntó casi esperanzado.

Amarisa movió su cola suplicante, y John volteó a ver a Sherlock.

Él vió de nuevo esa extraña expresión en la cara de Sherlock, como si estuviera sorprendido por lo que su daimonion acababa de hacer, antes de que sus ojos se encontrarán con los de John y él se encogió de hombros,

—¿Bien?

—¿Bien, que?

—Bien, podrías sólo sentarte aquí y _ver televisión_ , —él dijo, como si ver la tele fuera la cosa más espantosa que cualquiera pudiera hacer con su tiempo libre.

Sherlock y Raniel no parecían ser de la clase social, así que John sintió la necesidad de aclarar. —¿Quieres que vayamos con ustedes?

—Pienso mejor cuando habló en voz alta, —fue todo lo que dijo Sherlock.

John iba a señalar que un daimonion más bien negaba la necesidad de tener compañía para hablar en voz alta, pero Sherlock y Raniel ya se habían ido.

—¿Bueno? —Amarisa impacientemente le preguntó, ojos brillando.

John suspiró. —Estamos locos, lo sabes, ¿No?

Amarisa rió. —¡Pero es tan divertido!

Era difícil discutir con eso, así que John agarró su bastón y siguió a su daimonion por las escaleras.

 **Notas:**

 **[1] cámaras CCTV:** por si no lo saben, las cctv son un Circuito cerrado de televisión o CCTV, es una tecnología de videovigilancia diseñada para supervisar una diversidad de ambientes y actividades. O sea: cámaras de seguridad.


End file.
